Teenage years gone haywire
by askor
Summary: This story is what all gamer girls dream of doing dating the 2 hottest smashers of all time! Read what these 2 girls have in store when they enter the smash mansion & meet the 2 guys of thier dreams, will they fall in love? Please R&R NEW EXCITING Chps!
1. A new beginning

Okay so this is a story about two misplaced girls who are new additions to the smash mansion and meet possibility the love of their lives! :O Zea, the graceful intelligent one, has elemental powers, while Arynne the fun loving and down to earth one, and is a shape shifter! Sounds corny I know, but trust me, this is feel good story built upon every girls dreams Please Read and Review!

Arynne and Zea walked into the smash mansion and opened the door. Zea peeked though the door nervously. When Arynne said, "what? They don't bite!" Arynne said joking with her best friend.

"Wario does!" Zea said back smiling.

"Well I wouldn't worry about him yet, come on I want to meet Samus, Zelda and Peach! I wonder who our roommates are." Arynne thought.

"Well I think that Zelda and Peach and Samus are in the one room together. There won't be any room for us with them." Zea said walking the stairs now.

"Do you think they would give us our own room?" Arynne asked Zea.

"Come on lets go find out!" Zea said running up the stairs to go find Master Hand to ask him where they would be staying.

Arynne was always very competitive with everyone, she just couldn't help it! She shifted into a cheetah half way up and raced Zea to the top of the stairs. Arynne won of course; Zea had elemental powers but not super speed like Arynne had when she transformed. Arynne turned around to face her friend who began to speak, "hey I wanted a ride!" Zea told Arynne when she finally reached the top of the stairs. Arynne roared and pranced over to Zea who jumped on her back.

"Mush!" She yelled, which was for dog sleds but Arynne started to run anyway. Zea was no problem for her brute strength.

The two rode through the halls and then Arynne started to get playful, she did that when she was having fun, and her personality was always bubbly. So since she was so bubbly she started to buck Zea around. Zea, being no rodeo clown, held on for dear life and screamed at the top of her lungs!

Zea was always the loud one, but in a good way. She was very peppy which was probably why Arynne was her best friend. Plus the freaks with powers always end up being friends. These girls weren't freaks though; at least they never ever tried to be.

Arynne was blonde with dark brown eyes, she loves the color green, probably because green represents nature, which she had a strong connection to. Zea was a little taller the Arynne, with rich brown hair and a love for pink and black. Her eyes were blue and she, of course, loves animals too but she wasn't one half the time like Arynne was. Speaking of which they where still bounding up the halls trying to avoid the other Smashers and décor as they went around a turn they crashed into Master Hand.

"Alright you two, it's time for the meet and greet with the other Smashers!" Master Hand told the girls while Zea got off of Arynne's back and Arynne shifted into human form.

"Thanks Master Hand!" Zea said while Arynne was still shifting, animals can't talk you know. Then she finally finished shifting and thanked Master Hand and followed him into the auditorium. They smiled at each other and then looked out at the audience. They where the new friends and this was there new home.


	2. Meet and greet

Arynne and Zea stood up on a stage where all the smashers could see them, of course why not embarrass us the first day right? Slowly each smasher introduced his/herself and Arynne and Zea said hi and smiled.

Zea was having fun meeting all of the smashers here, this way she could pick out the cute ones really fast!

Arynne was having fun too. They where both social butterflies, but not a Peach, she was something else.

Zea was still scouting when a man in green and pointy ears walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Link and welcome to the smash mansion." He smiled.

"Hello, I'm Zea and It's a pleasure to meet you" Zea answered using the most sophisticated response as possible. Then another person walked up next to Link. It was Zelda. Zea remembered now, they are together. Link was off limits, but the thought didn't stay in her head too long because after she had spoken with Zelda, a handsome prince in blue happened to pass by.

She had a chance to watch him for a minute because he decided to talk with Arynne first. Zea didn't like that, she was getting jealous. Arynne was pretty cute, 17 and blonde. She was wearing size 1 jeans and a cute green top, which Zea suddenly though was cuter than what she was wearing! She simply couldn't have that! Marth then came over to Zea and smiled, witch comforted her a little bit.

"Hello, my name is Marth, prince of Altea. I look forward to see what you can do in a fight." He smiled and walked away. Zea got a little chill, she looked over at Arynne who was flirting a little with a swordsman named Ike, he was cute Zea thought, and he had a great build.

That's what Arynne liked. If he wasn't strong and built she probably wouldn't give him a second look. She liked the feeling of being held, safe in her mans arms. From what Zea could see, it wasn't just his body that turned Arynne on she was really giggling. Zea smiled at the thought and continued the intros.

On the other side of the stage Arynne was still talking to Ike, he didn't seem to want to stay and talk too long, a mercenary who didn't like talking wasn't interested in a blonde that was all bubbly.

Arynne didn't care though she was good at getting guys to turn their heads at her. This one was only a challenge, her natural competitive side kicked in. But he was already gone to talk to Zea.

"_No problem_", she thought as she watched her friend for a minute. Zea was wearing skinny jeans with a cute purple top that matched her hair as it hung down to her waist. Arynne didn't have her hair that long, it was only down past her chest, around about where most girls had it but she wasn't jealous of Zea. She wasn't flirting with Ike it was only a simple 'Hey' and that was it.

Master Hand suddenly floated over and started to talk to the two girls.

"Alright girls, I suppose you have a lot of questions and I will be happy to answer them…" Master Hand said right before the lunch bell rang, "… right after lunch." He finished before zooming off to the lunch room. Zea and Arynne looked at each other, shrugged then walked off laughing. Peach, Zelda and Samus came over to Arynne and Zea's table to eat lunch.

"So," Peach said to Zea, "Do you like it here so far at smash mansion?"

"Yeah I can't get over how big it is!" Zea answered.

"Totally, we haven't even seen the pain simulator yet!" Arynne added in.

"The pain simulator is pretty big depending on what stage you use." Zelda jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah, plus since it's only a simulator, you only feel the pain inside it, once you excit after a tough fight your fine again." Samus explained.

"So that's how it works!" Zea spoke; she never really got what that was until now.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Arynne asked Zelda.

"Well we train with our friends and we have one party every month, like a dance type thing." Zelda responded.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Zea said. "By the way what's the deal with relationships around here?" She added in curious.

"Well, Zelda and Link are together and so are Peach and Mario. Snake and I have been dating but nothing definite yet." Samus spoke.

"What about Ike?" Arynne asked, hoping that he was single,

"Yeah! And what about Marth?" Zea added in.

"Slow down you two," Peach laughed. Then started again,

"Ike is single and so is Marth. The catch is that Ike is not much of a talker to girls, and Marth really hasn't shown interest in anyone." Peach explained.

"Please, if Ike hasn't shown any interest in anyone then that only makes it more fun trying to win him over." Arynne smiled, making everyone at the table laugh.

"As for Marth, I think that I'll do just fine! As soon as I stick a sign on my head that says 'date me'" Zea said, trying to make everyone else laugh at her comment too. They did, and then Zelda spoke.

"Well how bout we head down to the simulator now? I want to see what you two can do!" She smiled excited about her two new friends.

"Awesome!" Arynne and Zea said together. They all strolled down to the simulator as Arynne and Zea new the other girls where in for a surprise. Little did they know who was in for a surprise when they saw who was practising in the simulator already.

Zea and Arynne pecked though the window and Ike and Marth where practising together. Zea was hoping that they would stay and watch them practise; she was also interested in Marth's great skill and intelligence. She then laughed at the fact that Arynne was probably sizing Ike up right now!

Which she was, Arynne wasn't one of those girls who liked money and over-all-hotness in a guy and forgot about their personality. She cared about that too, but having a really nice build was always a bonus, plus she didn't know what Ike's personality was, so she couldn't size that up yet!

Ike and Marth finished battling and walked out of the stage. Arynne pranced right over to Ike and started talking. Zea was over with Samus when she said,

"Hey Marth and Ike are done, why don't you ask one of then to help you practise?" Samus suggested.

"I don't know what if they don't want to?" Zea wined. Then decided to go over and ask anyway. Of course Arynne was already over there trying to get Ike's attention.

"Hey, do either of you guys want to help me practise?" Zea asked, and then Arynne's competitive side kicked in and added,

"Yeah? Why do we have a team battle you guys against us girls?" Arynne said putting her arm around her buddies shoulder. She knew the boys couldn't refuse.

"Well Marth, what do you think?" Ike asked his friend.

"Alright then, you two are about to have your first match!" Marth told the girls.

"Good luck trying to win though" Ike added. Arynne and Zea walked into the stage which was final destination just to start the newbie's but easy.

Arynne was walking with Zea as she told her that she wanted Ike, and not because he was hot, because her strength when she was an animal doubled so she could match his strength. While Zea's smart thinking and powers could hold off Marth. There was no dumb blonde in this story!

The announcer started to yell the countdown and Zea floated down with fire swirling around her, and Arynne kicked high in the air put her hands on her hips and winked. She was over flowing with personality.

'Go!' the voice yelled and Zea watched Marth charge her, as she charged her wind cycle, when Marth reached her he was lifted up into the air and spun around and Zea then slammed him down to the ground.

Arynne on the other hand decided to go on offence. She jumped into the air and turned into a hawk, swooped down and carried a surprised Ike up. He kicked and scrambled trying to get Arynne to loosen her grip but with no success. So off the stage he went, which looked really funny to Peach, Zelda and Samus who where watching from the window. Ike managed to recover and Marth was already on his feet.

Zea walked over to him ready to use water to splash him when he slammed his sword into her. Not too hard of course, he was too much of a sweetie for that. Zea flew over to the other side of the stage where Ike and Arynne where in combat.

Ike was charging up one of his powerful strikes when Arynne transformed into a wolf and leaped right into him, but his charged attack was too powerful to avoid she was hit in the stomach and up into the air.

Zea then spotted the smash ball and decided that it was time to end the fight. She dodged one of Marth's attacks then hit the ball once right before Ike ran and hit it too. But Arynne had taken care of him right after because she bit Ike's cape with her wolf fangs and pulled him right back down to the ground again. Zea hit the ball twice more and gained its power; Arynne was in heavy combat with Ike, as Zea unleashed her finisher. The wind started to crate a large tornado that swept Marth off his feet, fire started to burn the stage floor were Marth was standing, and water was rushing toward him threatening to push him off the edge. The element earth was creating a earthquake, while Arynne pushed Ike right in the middle of the stage to join Marth in the chaos.

The winds stopped and dropped Marth into the water which, with a final rush, pushed Marth off the stage and killing him.

Ike was luckily in the fire which he just managed to escape. Arynne was ready to take care of him when Zea pointed out another finisher ball,

"_Wow that was fast,_" Arynne thought.

Arynne race over to it, with Ike at her heels but he had no chance when she turned into a cheetah and slashed the ball with her claws and the chopped it with her razor sharp teeth.

She gained its power and then began to transform into a white tiger. She roared and then ran after Ike chasseing him down to the other end of the stage when a pack of wolves stopped him in his tracks.

He turned around and jumped over Arynne and ran to the other side of the stage. With that he was greeted by a pride of lions! He had no where to go so Arynne roared and attacked him with her teeth, delivering a bone crushing hit. "Bye bye, Ike" Zea waved at him as he flew at rapid speed off the stage!

Arynne transformed back and high five'd Zea as they walked out of the stage, they skipped over to Zelda who had to push her jaw back to the normal placement after what she just saw.

"Wow, guys that was great!" Samus congratulated them both.

"Yeah Arynne, you're a shape shifter? That finisher was so powerful!" Peach said to Arynne.

"Zea elemental powers are a great gift! You totally know what you're doing! I didn't expect that at all!" Zelda praised. As the two boys walked out of the simulator scratching there heads.

"Hey Ike, I believe you have something to say do me!" Arynne cooed

"Fine, I guess you two do deserve an apology, you guys do have great moves, Arynne where in the HELL did you harness all that power! That really hurt!" Ike asked surprised

"Zea, those moves where quick, accurate and well thought out!" Marth complemented Zea.

"Thanks" both girls replied. Suddenly Master Hand came into the room and said,

"Girls, I am now available to answer your questions." He said

"Alright, come on Arynne time to go and ask questions." Zea said to her best friend,

"Okay, talk to you later guys" Arynne waved. They walked out of the room, and smiled at each other as the door shut behind them.


	3. The new houseing arragment

Master Hand took them to his office, sat down and started talking to the girls about the rules and guide lines that they must follow while they where here.

But that was boring so they decided to take out their secret weapon… glasses with eyes painted on the front! You never know when you need a pair of those! Zea and Arynne napped while Master Hand explained all the boring rules which where only common sense. 'Flush, and wash you're hands after' that sort of thing.

After they left Master Hands office after that excruciating lecture, they just happened to pass by Marth and Ike's room. They weren't going to listen in at first but they were girls, going head over heels for very good looking guys. It was totally Arynne's idea.

"Dude, you totally got owed by Zea." Ike said to Marth, smiling.

"NO I didn't! What about Arynne and you man? She totally KO'd you with her massive Finisher! You didn't stand a chance!" Marth teased his friend.

"Well dude at least Arynne is hot! I got owed by I hot girl, Zea isn't as hot as Arynne." Ike concluded, as Zea on the other side of the door opened her mouth wide at then glared in angry. Arynne of course smiled, he kind of liked her after all.

"NO way! I think Zea is gorgeous; Zea is a bright star that shines alone in the sky, only to brighten the earth." Marth recited. Zea's jaw dropped again, this time in shock and Arynne really didn't care what Marth thought of her. Both girls smiled at each other and then whispered to each other.

"Ha, Ike thinks I'm hot!" Arynne compared her complement to Zea's.

"Marth thinks I'm a star!" Zea compared back.

Of course you all know how girl fights start. Arynne said this Zea said that. There was some hitting and some smacking. Then in the mist of it all they both heard from inside the door.

"Hey, what's going on out there?" Both of the girls heads shot up, 'OH NO'!

Surely listening on conversations wasn't following the rules and guidelines! What to do, what to do, the girls thought. Suddenly Arynne sprung an idea, and tripped Zea so she was lying down on the floor. The door knob opened and Marth and Ike were staring out at them. Zea was on the floor and Arynne was staring at her with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"Oh, hi lady's." Marth said confused. "May I be so bold to ask what's going on?" He asked.

"Zea lost her contact." Arynne explained, "We where coming back from the meeting with Master Hand to check out our new room and… and," Arynne was running out of ideas. Then Zea lumped into the conversation and told the boys,

"Arynne hit me in the back of the head, and the contact fell out…" Zea tried to tie together.

"Why did you hit her in the back of the head?" Ike asked the girl 'hot' girl.

"She was being…stupid. She told me that Pluto was a moon and I said no it's not! She said yes it was and I said no it's not. You know how girl fights start." Arynne finished hoping that the intelligent Marth would buy it.

"Do want us to help you look for it?" Marth asked, wanting to help the 'star'.

"Ah nope, that won't be necessary, I found it!" Zea said holding up nothing, the putting it in her eye quickly so no one would notice that it was fake.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, I guess I'll see you guys later then." Marth was talking to Zea, but Ike was staring at Arynne sizing her up almost the same way Arynne always sized him up.

"By the way what's your room number?" Marth asked before the girls took off.

"11" Arynne answered. Then Ike pointed to the door next door to them. It was 11, was the world suddenly changing completely for the better, Arynne and Zea thought as they said good night to their new neighbours.

The girls went into their room and then rubbed their eyes and looked again. Yep, the world defiantly was turning around for the better! It was turning the mini fridge; it was turning the two double beds and it was turning the pink black and green on the walls!

There was screaming and dancing and bouncing and then they decided to watch T.V on the big screen. Of course that idea faded quickly when they saw the huge speaker system. They turned on the system and put on some 'Paramore', then Nightmare, which had Marth dancing on the other side of the wall.

Then they decided to go to bed it was 12:32 in the night plus they might have a match tomorrow. But Arynne found she couldn't get to sleep because she couldn't stop day dreaming about Ike, so she ended up sleeping on the floor.

Of course she spun in a circle a couple of times then lay down, with her head on her paws. Yes, she turned into a dog to sleep, you would too if you couldn't stop day dreaming about a super sexy boy on the other side of the wall!

She Like Ike so much, it was like they had a connection; she knew he would be hers soon! Zea however had no trouble dreaming of Marth the sweet, sensitive swordsmen. Arynne dreamed about stuff too, but it was about bones and chasing cats.


	4. Breakfest surprise

Arynne and Zea woke up; first things first get dressed, do make up then breakfast. Arynne transformed back from her dog form and said to her friend.

"What do you think we are doing today?"

"Well there's plenty of stuff to get ready for, Master Hand wants us to have a battle today so he can update our move set." Zea answered.

"Where did you find that out?" Arynne asked surprised.

"At the rules and guidelines lecture, I couldn't sleep so I just paid attention to some parts." Zea spoke; she was very smart and would never even think about falling asleep in class. Arynne however could afford it because her mom was a teacher. Zea however was a goodie-two-shoes and never did.

"Speaking of last night, did you dream about Marth?" Arynne asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Arynne smiled, and told her friend to continue.

"Well I wanted to dream about me and Marth battling and then hanging out getting a milk shake that's always been my dream date." She finished.

"So what did you dream about?" Arynne asked again still confused.

"It was my perfect date only it was you and Ike in it, and not me and Marth." Zea sighed. Arynne did the same. What a wonderful dream that must have been. Then her tummy growled, which meant she better hurry and get something to eat. Plus it's so embarrassing when her stomach does that, it's so loud, that a bear after hibernation doesn't make as much noise.

"Come on Z' I'm starving!" Arynne said to her friend who finished dressing.

She was wearing a pink shirt with swirl designs on it. Her hair was down and silky, Arynne's hair was silky too and she was wearing a light pair of jeans with a red shirt that had a glittery cross on it.

The girls went own to lunch and sat down at a table that was unoccupied. Arynne had some toast as Zea and some pop tarts. As the friends ate Marth and Ike came over to the girls table and sat down. It was a surprise to Arynne and Zea, but defiantly a good surprise at that.

"Hey guys what's up?" Arynne said, being friendly per usual.

"Not much just wanted to come over and say hey." Marth responded taking a bite out of his toast.

"What about you two?' Ike asked them, curious.

"Just having some yummy breakfast," Zea told him then added, "We are supposed to have a fight today."

"Yeah, so Master Hand can rank us or something." Arynne threw in. She went to snatch some bacon from Zea's plate, so Zea hit her in the back of then head.

"Ouch!" Arynne yelped. Zea had to say something because neither of the boys had seen Arynne move in for the kill, so they wondered why Zea had hit Arynne for no reason.

"That was for the hit you gave me last night." She thought quickly, it totally made sense. The boys bought it. Then mannerly Marth looked up from his food and said,

"The ranking thing is very important, it determines what moves you get, like Peach for example; she isn't very strong so most of her moves are one hit deal thing." Math explained, when Ike jumped in,

"Except for that one with the pan and tennis racket, where does she get that? It really hurts!" Ike finished and let Marth keep talking.

"For stronger player like Ike, he gets to charge his attack so he can choose how strong he wants them to be, which can be useful at times." Marth still wasn't done because the next thing he said really surprised Zea.

"So if you would like some help with that, me and Ike are going to the simulator to train now, if you guys want to come, we would be happy to help you two out." Arynne's eyes light up and Zea was thinking about hitting her again to knock her out of her daze, but then decided to save it for then training room.

"We would love to!" Arynne said to Marth and Ike as she finished her toast.

"Great!" Ike beamed. "We can go as soon as Zea here finishes her pop tart. But by the time everyone looked up and her to see how much she had left it was already gone. Zea had a smile on her face and her mouth overflowing with food, everyone laughed.

"Let's go!" Arynne hopped up from the table and skipped off, then stop realising no one was following her, so she came back grabbed everyone's hand and pulled them up. She was very excited.

…...

Okay I know that this was a short chapter but this was a good place to end next chapter will be longer I promise! : P Just wanted to say hi! And thanks everyone for the criticism, I really do like reading your reviews even the not so nice ones but hey I can't expect to be perfect. Byez


	5. The big chapter with the big ending

The group made their way to the pain simulator. Arynne and Ike where way up ahead talking about the dance that was coming up this week. While a shy Zea was trying to make conversation with Marth. Marth was also finding it difficult talking to Zea so he tried to ask her about her life before super smash bros. "So what is your life like back at you home?" Marth asked her, Zea looked up at him and answered.

"Well, me and Arynne where sort of outcasts, given our powers and all." Zea started. "We both meet in about 7th grade, and stayed together ever since. I don't know what I'd do without her." Zea smiled remembering such a long a long time ago; she started to laugh at the thought.

"What?" Marth smiled at her, he loved that smile and laugh.

"I remember when Arynne was in 8th grade and our class was doing a skit or something and Arynne dressed up like a mime and to be a mime you have to wear while make up on your face right?" Zea said giggling all the way though, "She looked awesome, but when she tried to get the stuff it off, wouldn't stuck to her face. She was in bath room for the next period and it still wouldn't come off her face!!" Zea almost wetted her pants laughing. "Arynne was in the bath room dunking her head for an hour and everyone who came in the bath room looked at her like she was crazy but hey she got out of class." Zea finished. Marth was laugh along with Zea when they entered the pain simulator. Arynne turned to her friend and asked if she told Marth the mime story, Zea nodded.

"That's why they are laughing." Arynne told Ike who was wondering why they where all laughing. Marth set the simulator to training mode and Arynne and Zea went in with the boys follow. Ike went to work with Arynne because they both had extreme strength and Marth went to correct Zea.

On the right side of the stage Ike asked Arynne to unleash her most powerful attack but there was a problem. "I don't know which one it is." Arynne told her instructor. Ike eyes widened, then said,

"Why is that?"

"Well there are so many animals that I can transform into it gets too confusing. This animal has this attack and this one can do this, sort of thing." Arynne explained. Ike knew exactly what to do so he suggested to Arynne.

"Why don't you pick 3 animals that all have a quality that you like, and that is useful in battle?" Ike had a great point!

"That's not a bad idea!" Arynne knew that Ike was hot but she never imagined he would be so helpful and considerate. "What animals should I pick?" Arynne asked looking for more good advice.

"Well you want a fast animal, a powerful animal and for your recovery, one that can fly that comes with 1 or 2 attacks." Ike said, impressing Arynne with his unique combat intelligence.

"So I could be a hawk for the recovery, a tiger for its power and, what for speed?" She pondered.

"A cheetah!" They said together, and then stared to laugh at each other.

Back over to Zea and Marth, who where making more progress then the other two comics. Zea was charging her water attack with her hand outstretched out in front of her. Marth spotted the problem right away. "This is your problem," The prince said walking up to Zea and putting his arms around her so he could pull her hands back to her waist. Zea's spine wasn't just tingling. "See, if you start your attack here you will get so much more out of it." Marth smiled and not wanting to let go of Zea's hands. Zea tried the attack again making it go so much father than before she smiled at Marth who was clapping at the improvement.

Arynne was working on her recovery, which wasn't going too well. "All you have to do is make sure you save enough flying power so you can reach the edge, so start flying a little bit after you're hit off the stage." Ike told Arynne as he threw her off the edge. She waited a few seconds trying to drift closer to the stage then turned into a hawk and started to fly. Arynne thought she was doing pretty well until she stopped flying and started to drop. She tried to reach for the platform with no success. Arynne screamed, when the warmth of a hand and the fact that she wasn't falling anymore comforted her. She looked up and saw Ike half way off the stage holding her hand pulling her back up. She reached the top and jumped into Ike's arms.

"Let's just stick to land for a little while." She said still scared from recent events.

"You didn't think I would a pretty little thing like you fall did you?" He smiled and he saw the red inching onto Arynne's face.

Zea was working on dodging Marth's swift moves and quick thinking. She ducked down and then jumped back up trying to keep up, she then swerved to the left, which was a mistake because Marth was already there. But before she could react Marth poked her touch with his sword. "Got-cha!" Marth smirked, as Zea took his sword and started whacking him with it.

Both girls were have so much fun that they forgot the time it was dinner time already, the girls said that they would fetch something for the cafeteria for all of them to eat back their dorms. Arynne was picking out toppings for her hot dog, (which wasn't too hard cause all she like was ketchup!) when she asked Zea how the session was going. "I saw Marth all over you back there my friend, give me the details!" Arynne begged.

"Only if you give me the details on your boy-toy." Zea teased. Arynne knew where this was going so she spilt to her friend.

"Well he had so many good ideas for my fighting that it was almost if they had it all written down and memorized and he saved me for falling off the side of the stage." Arynne sighed as she tried to experience the warmth of Ike's hands again.

"Marth was all about increasing my power. He said that I have great attacks so he got to show me each one so he could show me how to charge them and how to better use them. Then he decided to poke me in butt with his sword." Zea told her friend who was wide eyed.

"He must really like you!" Arynne was very happy for her best friend. Zea was just as supportive back.

"Have you seen Ike's face yet today? He can't take his eyes off of you!?" Both of the girls eyes light up when they where excited. Their eyes where shooting beam of light now. Then without warning Zea eyes where covered by a certain someone's hands.

"Guess who?" The stranger said.

"I know it's you Marth." Zea grinned. As the prince's and peppy girls eyes meet.

Arynne was in for a surprise when she was poked on her sides, she yelped.

"You have to be ready for anything." Ike joked with her. But what wasn't funny, was the eyes that where staring at them and the laws that where dropping, when they saw Ike smile Arynne and Marth actually return friendliness to someone. This was certainly a surprise to everyone. Peach however was ecstatic!

The couple spent the rest of the day of the day training and completely forgot the time again! The boys walked the girls back to their room, even if Marth and Ike's room was right next to theirs anyway. Ike and Arynne walked in front again. Ike suddenly put his hand around Arynne's waist and started to ask her something. "Do you think that there's someone out there for everyone? Like, everyone has a soul mate." Ike looked at Arynne and awaited her response. Arynne was touched by his question and then came up with an answer.

"Well, I think that everyone deserves someone to be with forever and always, to keep in your heart. Either that or we're screwed." She answered, laughing, and then thought that, that was probably the most sincere thing she has ever said. Ike smiled and then said,

"What am I going to do with you?" Arynne smiled and spoke.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me." She looked up at Ike as her eyes twinkled. Zea saw what just happened and then said to Marth.

"Why can't we get along like that?" She teased him.

"We do see…" Marth picked Zea up and put her on his shoulders then ran ahead other two and stormed into her room and threw her down on her bed. Zea looked up at Marth and said good night. He kissed her lightly on the cheeked and then opened the door to leave when he saw Arynne and Ike making out in front of the entrance. He squeezed around them and went back to his dorm grabbing Ike's cape and yanking him out of the lip lock. Arynne laughed and then entered her dorm, Zea tapping her foot and raising her eye brow. Arynne shrugged, they both giggled and went to bed.


	6. Bad news

It's been 6 days since Arynne and Zea have been dating Marth and Ike. It's doesn't seem like long to us but in their heads it could have been weeks.

Zea had really opened up to Marth, she could tell him anything and he would listen, they held hands and spent their nights walking in the garden and watching the stars. Marth would softly kiss Zea's lips before letting her sleep, and Zea would always find a rose on her pillow when she woke up.

Arynne and Ike where like, P.B and J! They stuck together and would train all day together if someone let them. Ike was no romantic and never gave Arynne a rose, but he didn't mind planting one on Arynne every once in a while, which had nothing to do with plants but that was just fine! Arynne loved snuggling into Ike's strong arms and feeling the warmth of his beating heart. She didn't mind being the damsel in distress, just so Ike would pick her up again.

The dance was the next day and girls where so excited, they had the perfect dress's picked out for the night. They knew how they would do their hair and what songs to request to the D.J. Arynne was bouncing off the walls and Zea was trying to compose her. Arynne had Cinnamon Toast Crunch that morning, and it turns out that the cinnamon swirls on every bite had more cinnamon then Zea thought. "Arynne, how many bowls did you eat?" Zea asked franticly. Arynne jumped around now dancing to the music of their stereo.

"About 3." Arynne estimated, as she started dancing to 'Summer girl' by the Stereos. Zea now couldn't help but to dance along with her friend, it was such and catchy song! They where both excided, too excided! Snake actually came up to their dorm and started swearing at them, but of course Arynne knew how to change his mind! She walked right up to him and said, "Come on Snake, I know what song you'll like!" Arynne said dragging Snake into the room then changing the song to Mambo 5. Snake and Zea watched her dance around the room; Snake leaned over and then asked Zea,

"What did you give her?"

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch." Zea answered.

"How long ago?"

"About and hour and a half ago." Zea replied. Snake then looked at his watch. Then counted.

"3……….2………1." He looked up and saw Arynne on the bed asleep.

"You're good!" Zea said to Snake.

"The best." He said walking out. Zea stared at her friend sleeping peacefully; she would wake once she heard Ike's voice. As if on queue, the duo walked in for their morning greeting, Zea hugged Marth and then he kissed her on the forehead. Ike asked why Arynne was asleep and Zea told him what happened. He smiled; he loved to watch her sleep so he didn't wake her up. He just lay next to her and combed his fingers though her hair. Zea turned to Marth as he began to speak.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news." Marth began, Zea s eyes lost their twinkle.

"What is it?" Zea was worried now, what could it be?

"We can't make it to the dance and we have go work on the fire emblem game for a few months." Marth sighed, you could tell that he was saddened by the looked on Zea's face. She turned you Ike for comfort, but he was still wrapped up in Arynne's soft breathing. "I'm afraid there's no solution, I tried to negotiate but they simply need me and Ike to be there 24/7." Marth explained. Zea took the information and swallowed it, there was no avoiding it. She then thought of something that was much worse.

"What are we going to do with Arynne?" Zea questioned, Arynne was going to cry, this night meant a lot to her, and Ike was the first person that didn't like her for her looks and her powers. But it wasn't just her, Zea felt the same, it was her maturity level that kept her...stable. It was the best word Zea could think of. Marth scratched his head and the answered.

"I think we better let Ike handle that." Marth smiled, trying to make Zea laugh. She was still a little shaken. "Why don't we go for a walk, to get your mind off of it?" Marth pleaded trying to make everything right.

"Okay," Zea added, "break it to her gently Ike." Zea offered advice. Ike nodded.

Zea and Marth walked though the rose garden and sat down on an old stone bench. Zea sat on Marth's lap and put her head his on his shoulder. They stayed there for a few minutes, listening to each others breathing. Making sure to make each moment last, Zea lifted her head and said, "Marth, do you love me?" She needed to know this now, before he left her. Marth wasn't startled by the question because he knew the answer. He looked into her eyes and told her,

"Zea, I need you more than then a rose needs water. I want you more than children want candy, and I love you more than anyone ever could and ever will." Marth finished the whole thing off with a kiss. They sat there for minutes, looked at each other and showing signs off affection again and again.

Yes I know that this is ironic because they don't know each other very well. It's only been 2 weeks! I know! But when you find true love you don't know in two weeks! You don't wait for the letter to come from the post office; you just know when you meet that person that you are going to love them forever!

Back at the dorm Ike was trying to think of ways to tell Arynne he was leaving her, none of them worked, they didn't sound right. He decided to wake her up and just wing it. He kissed her gently on the cheek. She moaned and then turned around to face him as he put his hand on her waist. She opened her eyes and then asked, "Ike what are you doing here this early in the morning?" then her eyes popped open and almost screamed out. "I haven't lost my virginity have I?" She was so confused and desperately in search of an answer to her questions. Ike smiled at her and then set her straight,

"No, you had a sugar rush and took a nap." He spoke with a rough voice that Arynne adored. Arynne was so embarrassed now, but she knew that Ike would only laugh at her frantic actions. Then another question popped in Arynne's head, if she was still a virgin then why was Ike here? She really needed to figure this out,

"Why are you here then?" Arynne asked.

"I had to tell you that me and Marth won't be at the dance tomorrow, or the next day or a month after that." Ike was as gentle as possible. Arynne's eyes began to water. Ike held her close. He didn't know what to say to her; he wasn't sensitive or mannerly like Marth, what could he do here but assure her that everything would be okay? He couldn't think of anything. They lay there for a minute just like Zea and Marth. Arynne asked another question though her tears,

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight." Ike answered her quickly because he was dwelling on that time.

The couples stayed together until Ike and Marth had to go. Zea and Arynne walked down to the doors with them as they said their good byes and kissed each other. Ike and Marth hugged their girls for the last time and walked out the door. Arynne shed a tear and Zea put her arm around her and they waked back to their room to rest. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Night to remember

Arynne and Zea stayed in their room that night, they didn't want to go to the dance anymore. Without Marth and Ike it wouldn't be as fun. Arynne looked in the mirror and rubbed away her tears; she looked in the mirror and noticed that Zea was doing it again. She was combing her hair in the same spot staring in the mirror, just looking off in space. She had been doing it for a while now, Arynne decided to wake her up from her depression. "Zea," She popped her head up and stared at Arynne.

"What?" She asked.

"Look at us; we've been sulking in our room ever since 5:00, and there is a party at 10:30 and we aren't ready! Come one lets go down there and dance this bad memory away!" Arynne said trying to pep Zea up, it was a wonder that Arynne wasn't on the cheerleading squad back home.

"Alright let's go!" Zea said now her old self, nice and peppy again! The girls took out their dresses and started to get their hair ready.

Arynne's dress was green with a black ribbon around her waist; her shoes were black with sliver sparkles and a chain that dangled from the top of the shoe. Her hair was perfectly straight and her black streaks complemented the dress. She may have looked perfectly beautiful but inside she felt incomplete. Zea's dress was light yellow with a crystal broche at the bottom of the neck. The hem was longer on one side and when Zea spun it flew up, her shoes where sliver high heels, she was as graceful as a swan. But she was a swan without a mate.

The girls went down to the ball room, walked through the door and Captain Flacon whistled at Zea. Normally she would have slapped him but right now she wasn't herself, they went over to the beverage table and Arynne took out some punch for Zea and herself. They weren't having any fun, Arynne looked at Zea and she understood. They decided to head back upstairs when some grabbed Zea's arm and said, "Leaving so soon?" It was Marth! She slapped him. She was totally back to normal now!

"What are you doing here?" Zea said happily, Marth rubbed his check and asked,

"What was that for?" He smiled at her, and then she answered,

"For coming back!" Zea told him then explained, "If are going to make us cry like that at least don't waste it!" She hugged him the asked him why he was here again.

"Well, Ike felt really bad about leaving you guys, I thought that we should stay but Ike was like, 'did you see Arynne's face, I really hurt her.'" Marth joked; he was looking for another slap.

"So Ike is back too?!" Zea wondered where Arynne and Ike where. Marth answered her question for her when he pointed out Arynne making out with Ike while they where slow dancing on the dance floor. Zea laughed as Marth took her hand a swung her around making her dress flow around her. The two couples danced to 'When I'm With You' by Faber Drive. Marth put out his gentle hands around Zea waist and pulled her closer, which wasn't hard because Zea wanted to come closer to him and stay in his arms forever. The song was coming to seconded verse when Marth stared singing to Zea. He knew the words off by heart and was looking into Zea's eyes.

"We have our ups and downs, but we've always worked them out. Babe am I ever glad that we got this far now. Still I'm lying here tonight with you by my side, cause when I'm no there enough, nothing feels right, so I came back to show you that I'll love you the rest of my life." Marth had changed the words! Zea was touched! He just said that he loved her! Zea reached out to him and put her hands around his head and dragged him into a passionate and totally romantic make out!!

Arynne and Ike where dancing back and forth, Arynne was wearing her dream dress, in her dream guy's arms. The one thing that was missing was her favourite song. But it wasn't missing for long because it came on! How ironic, she thought. Ike glanced at her with a look on his face that said 'Yes, it was me'. She smiled as they danced to the beat of 'Down' by some random guy. Arynne turned and Ike started to dance with Ike's hands on her waist following their movements. She had her hands on his hands for a minute as she raised her arms to follow the rise of music. She was a good dancer but Zea was better in a classical way. So they evened out.

It was the perfect night, Ike and Marth had come back, everything was going to be normal. For now anyway, thing were never normal around here anyway. Arynne and Ike where meant to be just as much as Nesquik cereal needed milk. It made the milk turn chocolaty and sweet, the way Arynne's tummy felt.

Zea and Marth always had a connection; they were like a beautiful butterfly. They had blossomed into something beautiful. It was all perfect for everyone. But, could perfect last?

The two couples stayed at the dance until midnight and walked back to their rooms. Well the boys walked, Marth and Ike were having a contest to she who could lift their girlfriend higher. It was pretty even, because of Zea's grace made it easy on Marth. She was particularly flying. Arynnes light weight plus Ike's strength was no match in the end though. They both shared a 'goodnight kiss' with their boyfriend's and went off to bed. But not with out giving each other a smile of happiness first. It was almost as if they could read each others mind. If only this happiness could last a little longer…

Alright everyone, I'm back and have decided to change it up a little bit… obviously Ike would never hurt Arynne and what's up with the break up anyway? I don't know…. I think I was in a mad mood. But they are back together now and hopefully, I will never be in a bad mood when I write and chapter again!


	8. Marth the romantic

Now I know that this chapter is short, however, the next chapter is going to be bigger because of what is going to happen. Technically this chapter is a step up for the next chapter. So please read and enjoy the fluff!! ________________________________________________________________________

Marth and Ike where walking down there hall way to breakfast when they heard the tapping of high heels and converse's running at them from behind. Arynne of course was charging at full speed and Zea was prancing far behind. Arynne was much faster than Zea anyway, even if Zea didn't have high heels on. Ike didn't even have enough time to turn around. Arynne leaped onto his back and he caught her in a piggy back. Marth turned around and saw Zea coming as she jumped up into his arms.

"Good morning ladies and what are thy fair maddens plans this fine summer day?" Marth asked on his charming prince vocab.

"Well we wear planning to go for a walk and maybe watch a movie. But whatever you guys wanted to do is fine with us." Zea answered the prince.

"Totally!" Arynne chimed in from on top of Ike's strong back. Ike began lifting her up onto his shoulders, when Marth asked him if he had any ideas. "Well we could go to the beach… I think that pretty romantic." Ike pointed out as he tickled Arynne's knees. She couldn't stop laughing, as Zea watched her franticly swaying back and forth on top of Ike shoulders, coming closer to falling every second. Of course Ike had her in a death grip. He would never let her fall.

"You call that romantic? That's so unoriginal, what you want to do is do something that is memorable. How many times have a boy and a girl walked along a beach?" Marth spoke criticizing Ike's idea of romance.

"Well Romeo, what's your great idea?" Ike protested.

"I would take her out to get some ice cream and strong along the great cliffs to watch the sunset into the evening's cool ocean breeze." Marth sounded like he was reciting a poem. It could have probably passed for one. Ike glared in jealously, He knew he was no romantic, but he could still be all 'lovey-dovey' too. At least he hoped.

Arynne was still on top of Ike as the group walked over to their usual table as Ike noticed that Marth had gone over to the breakfast table alone without Zea. 'How inconsiderate, he shouldn't leave her here.' But before he could say anything else Marth came back with a plate full of pan cakes and a mug of creamy hot chocolate for Zea. The pan cakes even had syrup poured in the shape of a heart. Ike fumed. How could he measure up to this? There was no way… Marth was just good at this kind of thing.

"Zea! You need to help me!" Ike was running up to Zea who was now training alone.

"With what?" Zea said spraying water at a target, just missing the bull's eye.

"I'm not a romantic guy, like Marth…" Ike was interrupted by Zea saying,

"Ah Marth is very romantic isn't he?" She started off into the sky… then without even looking at the target; she sprayed water again, blowing the target stand up with her force, but in the process knocking the bulls' eye perfectly.

"…Sure," Ike started again, "I really need to impress Arynne, what can I do?" Zea thought for a moment, looking into the blue June sky. Then she got it.

"It's June Ike! Arynne's birthday is on the 12th; maybe you could throw her a surprise birthday party! Give her something supper romantic! Just don't steal my present idea." Zea warned.

"That's right! It's the 9th isn't it? Thanks for the help, by the way… what are you getting her?" Ike asked curiously.

"I'm getting her a new I-Phone and some new C.D's" Zea answered.

"Wow, that's a lot. Leave some options for me will ya! How do you pay for all of that?" Ike complained.

"I'm a princess!" Zea smiled, then turned to take a look at the damage don't to the target post. Ike left and decided that in the next couple of days he was going to plot and scheme. His girlfriend's birthday was going to be the best day of her life!


	9. Arynnes 18th birthday

It was June 12th and Arynne was crawling out of bed happy and cheerful as usual. Of course until she realized Zea was onto of her.

"Umm, why are you on top of me?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Happy birthday!" Zea shouted, giving Arynne and big bear hug. "It's your 18th birthday!" She was so excited. Even more than Arynne was, It was probably because she was still wondering what Ike's plans were.

"Thanks Hun,'" Arynne said pushed Zea off of her and climbing out of bed and heading towards the closet.

"What are you going to were today birthday girl?" Zea asked.

"I don't know something fun with some sexy heels I think. I'm just in _that kind of_ _mood_." Arynne laughed as she watched Zea face twist in the oddest shapes imaginable.

"Well I think I have just what you are looking for." Zea ran over under her bed and dragged out a box wrapped in green paper and look as if it was holding some nice items of clothing.

"Gimme'!" Arynne said excited! Tearing open the box she found some beautiful 3 inch heels than pulled out a grey dress that flowed down to her knees and had a large green belt in the middle. It had tiny straps and low cut. "Perfect!" Arynne said as she reached over and thanked her friend for the amazing gifts.

Arynne pulled on the dress and her eye widened as the dress fit her figure perfectly, not to mention she was having a great hair day, her black streaks couldn't have been more…perfect. It was the only word she could think of.

The girls went down stair s and they were greeted by almost all the smashers wishing Arynne a happy birthday, everyone except for her boyfriend, Marth and Kirby. This was strange, they usually met up before breakfast. She sat at her table and ate, lonely. She finished her breakfast and headed upstairs to read, or something. She was pretty bored.

The hours past and she wondered where everyone was, Zea had said that Marth was taking her out and had come by the get dressed. She had dashed off and didn't come back even though it was getting a little late. Arynne didn't care, she turned on the T.V and there was a motor cycle rally on, but she had already stayed up watching it last night. She loved watching those things go. After a while of browsing through the bikes a little while she turned on Canada's next top model when there was a knock on her door. She jumped up to answer it but it was already opening. It was Ike.

"Hello, my darling. How are we today?" Ike asked leaning on the door.

"I'm good, just watching Canada's next top model." She answered; she hoped that he was just pretending to forget her birthday. He didn't even take note that she was wearing a new dress. Or even a dress at all. She went back down to sit on her fluffy chair not even waiting for a hug. She was beginning to get irritated. How could he forget she thought, as he pranced over to where she sat and put his hands on her shoulders. Then whispered,

"You know, I can't see why a beautiful, talented girl like you would watch some show with girls that would run away screaming and crying because there's another girl that's prettier than them." Ike said, "They can't beat your perfection. You're a Goddess." Ike added in the end making his point clear. Arynne turned and stared at him in awe.

"That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard." She was stunned. Ike took her hand and lifted her up into his arms. They stayed there for a minute, just breathing. Then Ike let go of her and whispered in her ear.

"I have a surprise for you; come on ill take you to the training simulator." Ike took her around the waist and led her down stairs. Arynne was puzzled and excited all at the same time. The walked all the way down to the double doors of the simulator and Ike turned and asked Arynne to call her eyes. She did as she was told as Ike pushed the door open with his back. Then without warning she heard Ike yell out,

"Ah come one guys this is Arynne's party not your personal make out room. If you want to make out rent this place out your selves!" Ike yelled at Zea and Marth who look embarrassed. Arynne finally opened her eyes and saw that the place was decorated in green and white streamers and the lights were down low with a disco ball smoothly rotating at the top of the ceiling. Then without warning she heard a loud boom and all the smashers jumped out of no where and yelled 'Surprise'! Balloons fell from the ceiling in colors of green, black and white. Then smoke started to cover the floor and the music started to play. Then she noticed the food table and saw pizza, hotdogs and a cake with happy birthday Arynne written gracefully across the icing. She turned to her friends and smiled. She walked over to them and gave them a big group hug.

"Thanks so much you guys! This is the best birthday ever! I do have one question though, who cooked the food?" Arynne said curious.

"Oh that was Kirby, his superb kitchen skills where needed in creating the most elite 18th birthday party ever for you." Marth answered as Arynne gave him a friendly hug.

"Lets get this party started right!" Caption falcon yelled then started doing to worm. Arynne rolled her eyes and started to dance to 'sexy chick' by Akon. Ike walked over to her and grabbed her waist, she gave him a smile and they dance d all night together until midnight and then Arynne was to open her gifts.

She sat down and grabbed the closest gift and opened it. It was from peach, it was some pink perfume, pink lace and some pick earrings. "Thanks peach, it's a good thing you know me so well." She joked. Then she opened all the other gifts until there were only two left. One was rather large, the other was small. She went for the big one first of course. She opened it and it was a stereo and a few C.D's. She knew what was going on here. "Nice one Marth, thank you for finally replacing the stereo that you broke when you and Zea where making out on my side of the room. Next time let's try to be more careful alright." Arynne watched as his cheeks went red and scratched his head. Zea giggled and then gave Marth a kiss on the cheek.

Arynne reached for the other gift and saw that tit was from Zea. "Didn't I already get a gift from you?" Arynne asked

"Well the dress I gave you was half off because I bought this one so I figured that I might as well give it to you with this gift." Zea smiled, always the smart shopper.

Arynne open the neatly wrapped present and gasped. It was an I-Phone!! "Yes she screamed, she was so happy, she had a phone before but unfortunately it was lying right under the stereos smashed pieces as well. She smiled and gave Zea a big hug.

As the guest started to leave Arynne and Zea were cleaning up the place, it was amazing what Wario could do to the table that was holding up the food, maybe they could replace it. Zea finished sweeping and said she was going to head up stairs. Arynne smiled and said she was just going to start packing up her gifts. She was packing away when she saw they Ike hadn't given her anything, was his gift the party? Then she heard foot steps and turned to Ike walking into the simulator.

"That's what I hate about party's, the clean up." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked but at his and gave him a look. He scowled, "What?"

"Your irresponsible, unorganized, you would burn your hand on a stove just trying to turn it off, and you spend hours in a gym but never doing any work. But even though you technically useless, I still love you." She smiled and reached up to kiss him, but a finger was in the way.

"Useless huh? Well what if the was a dragon and you were trapped him his claws huh? I would come in slashing his nails with my sword and grab you just like this," Ike swept Arynne off her feet over his shoulder and ran over to the wall of the simulator and did a back flip off of it. "Then I would throw you onto my back and jump down to the ground from the dragons cave. Then I would lay you on the ground and cover you from the flames. With my cape, always use the cape!" He joke placing her on the ground and getting onto of her and pretending to hide her with his cape. She laughed at his antics, and reached up a touched his face to push his hair out of the way. Then he placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. He came closer and his nose touched his cheek. She craved to kiss his gentle lips. He took his other hand and played with his hair. It was tangling around his fingers. Arynne was starting to get anxious so he stop teasing her and kissed her gentle lips, careful not to hurt her tiny body underneath him. His hands moved up her back and then back down, not to far, he didn't want a slap in the face. His mouth was working magic as she moved gracefully following his lead. She began to sit up as Ike pulled her closer into his lap and Arynne played with Ike's hair. After a while they had to stop and breathe and they took deep breaths. Arynne was still in Ike's lap as he picked her up and whispered,

"Do you want your gift now?" Ike teased her some more.

"Yes, please." She said still gasping. Ike picked Arynne up in the wedding carry and he took her to the front of the mansion. Arynne had no idea what it could be. They finally reached where the present stood and Ike told her to open her eyes. She couldn't breathe.

It was the cutest bear she ad ever seen sitting on a green motor cycle!! She ran over to it and touched the bear then the bike, then the bear then the bike. She looked back at him as he opened his arms she ran back and then jumped into Ike's arms with such force it almost knocked him back. She couldn't wait to try the bike out and the teddy was so cute! She loved this present so much! It was the best gift ever! She kissed Ike and then jumped down, and dragged him over to the bike. He whispered in her ear,

"I already gassed her up, are you interested in a little midnight run?" Ike asked and Arynne smiled. She kissed his check and grabbed the two green helmets one the side on the bike. Then a question popped up in her head.

"Ike, you know how when Zea and Marth where making out in my room that Marth crashed into my stereo. Do you think you would have crashed into my stereo if you where him?" She looked at him as he turned on the speakers in the helmets. He sat on the bike in front and revved up the engine. Then answered,

"Are you kidding, you know I can do it better than he can." Arynne couldn't see his face as she held on to his chest but she knew that he was smiling. They drove off into the distance and Arynne pictured Zea and Marth in her room and breaking her stereo. She laughed and then rested her head on her lovers back.


	10. Zea's new powers

The motor of the bike came to a rumbling halt as Ike and Arynne got off of her new Birthday present. Ike smiled and put the helmets in the special compartment under the seats of the bike. They slowly kissed under the moonlight; it was almost 2 in the morning. The embrace couldn't have been sweeter and Ike's hands were warm from his sweat, Arynne didn't mind that though. She was too intoxicated to care; she started to fall back, looking for the bike to support her. She suddenly felt the heat from the bike radiate her thigh and she jumped up and covered her butt.

"Ouch!" She yelped. Ike laughed, and brought her back into his arms, she was still rubbing her butt.

"Ha-ha, leave it to you to mess up the kiss. I was working my magic!" Ike joked as Arynne let go and grabbed his hand as they decided to finally go to sleep. The two worked their way up to their rooms rather quickly; it had been a long day. Ike open Arynne's door for her and guess who was in there. Zea and Marth, although they weren't making out. Zea was glaring with her hands ion her hips and Marth was tapping his foot.

"2 in the morning," Zea said. "2 in the morning you two decided to show up. 'Oh don't worry Zea, I'll clean up the rest of the mess.' Little did I know you were about to get into a mess of your own! How are you going to care for it Arynne! We don't have enough money to raise a child and Ike is so immature, he's not ready to be a father!" Zea ranted and Arynne was about to laugh so hard she might have fainted.

"And you, Ike. How could you have been so irresponsible? That girl is only 18 and you are 21. How in the hell do you think she is ready to raise a child! I though I taught you about this, I thought you knew the difference!" Marth was beginning to turn red, and Ike decided to clear up this whole misunderstanding when Zea started up again.

"I mean look at her, you can see the baby bump already! God! I guess she was so skinny it didn't take as long!" Zea was amazed at the sight. Ike burst out laughing and Arynne raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not pregnant Zea. Me and Ike went out for a ride on my new bike that he got me for my birthday, and you're so called 'baby bump' is probably the whole bump of cake I ate." Arynne's tone was flat and she shot a glare at Marth and asked, "Are you happy?" Marth just about exploded with laughter and Zea had her hand over her mouth and her eyes where bursting out of her head. Arynne turned to Ike and said good night. He kissed her head and grabbed Marths cape because he was sure that Marth probably couldn't remember how to walk. Arynne looked over at Zea who was turning blue trying to hold everything in. "Not a word." Arynne told her ad walked over to her bed and turned off her lamp.

* * *

The next morning Arynne and Zea where both in a good mood as the sun shine poured into their room. Zea had gotten up early to get a shower and now was straining her hair. She had on a pair of dark skinny jeans with high stiletto boots along with a lavender ¾ inch leaves. Arynne was feeling lazy and just washed her hair this morning. She pulled on a pair of track pants and funny phrase T-shirt. Both girls were greeted as usual at around 8:30 by their next door neighbours and boyfriends. The couples walked down to their breakfast. As they ate, Arynne decided to make a joke.

"Hmmm, I wonder if I should have extra syrup on my pancakes, too much sugar could be and for the baby!" Zea laughed and answered.

"I'm sorry but you guys were out pretty late and you seemed pretty cheerful when you walk in last night." Zea tried to cover up. Arynne smiled,

"Next time, leave out the baby bump." She patted her friends shoulder and stuffed another pancake down.

"Eat up my darling, you have a match this afternoon, and is your first team match, I think I'm going to need to teach you how to fight with a team member." Marth said brushing the hair out of Zea's eyes.

"Well, it can't be that much different from a regular match, can it? I'll take one guy and my partner will take the other, simple as that." Zea responded.

"Oh contraire, what if you can't depend on your partner? You need to pick your foe properly, based on your skill and strength. Plus you need to make sure to protect your partner, because if he or she is defeated, it's a 2 on 1 match. You won't have a chance." Marth explained. Zea spoke with a grin on her face,

"Well I guess I do need some help with my team fighting. I would ask these two to come, but I think they need to start reading their parenting books, and what if Arynne go sucker punched in the stomach?" Zea said poking Arynne as she finished the last bit of juice. She gave Zea a look and then watch to two of them walk off to the training room.

* * *

Zea and Marth entered the training room, Marth holding the door open for Zea of course. He ran over to the closet and pulled out a punching bag. He dragged it over to the center of the stage and then walked over to Zea and took her hands. He bent her wrists and then asked her to use her fire power. Fire began to warm her hands and she started to form balls of fire.

"Oh no, not balls of fire this time darling, I've been doing some research. Just go with the feeling." Marth told her. And her went behind her and started to rub her shoulders. Zea nodded, her eyes closed and she was groaning from the pleasure of the nice shoulder rub. Then without warning she felt a shot of power and she could feel the heat and the pressure welling up inside of her. Marth had stopped rubbing her shoulders but she still felt the pleasure of his touch, even though he was no where near her. She opened her eyes and could see fire swirling around her and it formed a barrier around her. She could see Marth standing with a smile on his face. Then she suddenly saw Marth pull out his sward and he threw it at her. Its dagger point top was headed straight for her heart, but some how she knew that she had to forget about it in that split second. She closed her eyes again and went with the flow and waited for the piercing blow. It never came. Zea opened her eyes and saw that the sword and fell on the stages floor and was just laying there. Marth and moved closer so that his sword was at his feet. She smiled at him but was still in the swirling tornado of fire.

"How do I turn it off?" She asked, Marths smile grew wider and then he answered her question.

"Just let it go." He said.

"Let it go? What do you mean?" Zea asked uncoiling her fist that had formed fists. Then suddenly the fire was nothing but smoke around her.

"I didn't know I could do that! SOOOOOO COOL!" Zea said excitedly. She was jumping up and down. Marth was bobbing his head watching her bounce while he responded.

"Well, I was curious about your elemental powers and I did some research on them, turns out you missed a few moves that you never knew you had." Marth ginned and put his arm around her shoulder, then added. "We have a lot of work to do."

Marth and Zea where in the training room for hours, Zea had acquired a shied, she had learned how to freeze her water into an icicle and split it into little pieces to shoot at her enemies. She also found out that she could use sprit to revive her self 10% per match. She was so tried she couldn't take it anymore.

"Aw come on Zea just one more little match, 'I've got you right where I want you'!" He said in a funny ascent. Zea was drinking out of her water bottle and then threw it in the recycling bin.

"No Marth I'm too tired to move a muscle." Zea complained as Marth moved closer.

"Perhaps I, could move them for you." Marth teased as he wrapped his arms around Zea's waist and brought her close to his chest. He kissed her lips and his hand was starting to crawl up and down Zea's back. He couldn't just waste this opportunity they weren't alone all the time. He had to make the most of it. Zea's breathe was running out so she tilted her head and let Marth kiss her neck. The kiss lasted for almost 10 minutes before Marth let up. Zea didn't care; she wanted it as much he did. They Marth took a step back. Then there was a crash. He had knocked over the item cart. Zea put her hands on her hips and said,

"See that's how you broke Arynne's stereos!"


	11. The chapter about the next chapter XD

Alright, little authors note here, since I started this story up again you guys have been so loyal and I'm so happy that you like the new chapter 8 and 9! I checked my story traffic and lately it's been up even more than usual, like higher than ever! I want to thank you guys for reading my story and I'm glad that you enjoy it so much! One thing though, how am I supposed to know if you guys like it if I don't get any reviews? I really want to know what you guys think of the story, so please if there's anything you think I should change, or what you like about it. Send it in a review; I'll know that you want me to continue the story then!! SOOOO PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

* * *

After Marth and Zeas little get-together practising, they decided to go watch a movie in Marths room. The coupe strolled though the unusually quite halls, hand in hand, they talked about what movie they wanted to watch.

"Well, I've always wanted to see '10 000 B.C'. I hear it's a great movie, plus I think Ike already has it." Marth proposed.

"Hmm, well I already saw it; oh I love the movie 'The dark Knight'. Its action scenes are sick, plus I love it when the joker is in the cell and he claps." Zea imitated the joker's clap that she enjoyed so much. Marth laughed,

"Whatever you saw my princess" Marth cooed and kissed her cheek. Zea then became curious, and before she could think the question popped out of her mouth.

"Marth, why do you always call me 'your princess'?" She stopped and then covered her mouth, what a stupid question, she thought.

"Well, if you wish to know then, I call you my princess because I love you." Marth was about to explain farther but Zea interrupted.

"Ah, that's very sweet Marth." She would have settled for that comment but Marth then told her that he wasn't finished.

"You're my princess because I'm a prince, and one day I wish to marry you. I'm afraid that I can't stand not being with you. I'm sorry if this is too much too soon, but let me assure you that I do not intend to take this on right away. I want to wait till you are older, no need to rush things. If that s what you want I mean, I don't want you to marry me if it's too soon…" Marth continued to babble on, while Zeas face light up more and more. She turned to him and put her hand on his face; she pulled him down and kissed him sweetly. Nothing was more useful to shut a boy up than a kiss Zea thought to her self as she slowly finished the kiss off. They were centimetres away when Zea spoke,

"I'd marry you any day, anywhere, anytime." She said, and Marth still air headed from the kiss her and just received. The two continued to travel toward Marths room hand in hand, as always. They opened the door and Arynne and Ike where inside, playing air hockey?

"Since when did you guys have an air hockey table?" Zea asked Marth but before he cold answer…

"Oh, Goooooal!!!! Sucker! You can't take my mad skills!" Arynne bragged. Ike shook his head.

"That wasn't a goal it hit the post!" Ike argued, of course he wasn't going to lost to his girlfriend.

"Who do you think you are the referee?" Arynne asked.

"Well, since I have a better sense of judgement, and I play by the rules, I think I should be." Ike said moving to the other side of the table. Zea was beginning to become worried.

"Really now?" Arynne asked, in Ikes face now. Zea interrupted,

"Hey, now… play nice!" She said trying to keep the peace.

"Yeah, that's right I said it." Ike replied; his voice deep and filled with anger.

"Yeah, well do you think I could persuade the ref' a little bit?" Arynne said walking her fingers up Ike's chest and then putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Maybe." Ike answered and put his hands on her waist and kissed her lips ever so gently compared to his voice earlier. The change is feeling could have been compared to a bright summers day tuning into a hurricane then back again to the warm and comforting sun.

"Maybe we should leave them alone and watch the movie in your room." Marth whispered as he pulled her outside the door and walked down the hall towards Zeas room. Zea shut the door and followed Marth into her room.

* * *

When to movie finished Zea was cuddled up next Marth and they rested in each others arms. Zea just out of spit looked at Marth wrist watch and Saw that it was almost 3 o'clock. Zea closed her eyes and then remembered her match. Her eyes shot back open and she nudged Marth trying to wake him up.

"Marth, I have a match in 10 minutes come on! Stop drooling you lazy pampered prince." That got him up. "And you can clean up that drool on your face before we go anywhere." She added. Marth got up and then raised his eyebrow, he spoke smartly.

"Don't be silly," He smirked, "I'm a rich prince, I have people who wipe the drool from my face for me." He joked. Zea laughed and saw Zea run to her bath room with her fighting clothes. She began t change into her signature stiletto black boots and purple dress. She loved that purple dress very much. She was almost finished when Arynne walked into her run with Ike not far behind.

"Who won the game?" Marth asked his best friend.

"What game?" He asked puzzled, "Oh that… umm I don't know." He laughed and blushed. "I think she did." He gave Marth a look that said he wasn't talking about the game either. Marth gave his friend a high-five and then heard Arynne speak to Zea though the door.

"Come on Zea, you don't have much time left to get ready." Arynne rushed her. Just as she finished yelling Zea walked out though the door, looking beautiful in her dress.

"That fast enough for ya?" She asked them running out the door with everyone else close at her heels.

* * *

Now I know that was a bit of a short chapter, but its leading up to the next chapter so don't be discouraged at the length. Anyway like I said before REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	12. Zeas interesting fight and night

Sorry for the late update b'ys, I've been very very busy :P Anyway I'm going to continue writing now PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, it lets me know if there's any point in continuing ya know?

Zea and Arynne burst into the pain simulator to see everyone turn their heads and look at the two girls.

"You're on your own!" Arynne said to Zea and made her escape, tempted to get away from the beading eyes of everyone as fast as she could.

Zea walked toward the doors to the pain Simulator and pressed on the door to enter and begin her match. Inside already was her partner, Lucario. She went out to grab his hand and shake it in a peace offering. He jumped back, took her hand cautiously, sniffed it, chattered his teeth and then got this weird look in his eyes. Zea's eyebrows came closer together in confusion, and then saw that he was looking through the door to see who was entering the simulator. Their opponents.

"Get-a in already, I'm sick and-a tired of telling you what-a to do." Luigi spat, to his brother Mario.

"Well-a you wouldn't have to tell-a me what to do, if you weren't-a such an over controlling, incompetent, brother." Mario argued back.

Zea laughed at their ascents and then, pranced over to her starting point. The announcer came on announcing the rules of a team match. While he was doing so, Zea's dress color turned into blue, and Mario and Luigi turned red.

"How-a come we turned RED! Why-a not-a green! No-a one remembers LUIGI!" He starts to cry.

3…..2…1…GO!

While Luigi is still crying Zea use's his tears to her advantage, and bows a bitter cold wind straight at him! His nose freezes and the water in his eyes harden.

"AHHHHH, What-a happened to my eyes!"

"Luigi, get-a in the game!"

Mario didn't even have enough time to turn around when Lucario was on his tail delivering a punishing hit to the plumber. Suddenly a smash ball appeared. All players had taken it into few, except for Luigi; who wasn't seeing anything very well.

Zea went for the smash ball quickly, hitting it with and round house kick and sending it to the other side of the simulator. Lucario watched intelligently as both brothers went for the ball to gain control. Zea was confused but decided to see what Lucario was actually doing.

Mario jumped for the smash ball but couldn't reach. Luigi jumped, while Mario was still airborne, and then hit the smash ball gaining its power!

"Ah-Ha! I've-a got the smash balls power because-a I've-a got the better jump-a ability!" Luigi bragged, and with that Mario stamped on Luigi's toe, accidentally knocked the smash ball right out of Luigi!

"What-a did you do-a that for?" Luigi screamed hopping around on his foot, unable to stand on both feet, or able to keep any balance. Luigi came to close the edge and fell straight off! Mario coiled over in laughter but was vulnerable while Lucario went for the smash ball.

"That's why he didn't do anything!" Zea said aloud, as Lucario shot up into the air and nailed Mario with his laser finisher. Mario was flying in the air with high damage to was else was Zea going to do but finish him off!

She used her elemental powers and nailed Mario with a Blast of water sending him out of bounds and KO'd.

Lucario walked over to Zea and spoke, "amateur job, not bad." His deep voice startled Zea as he walked away.

Marth ran over to the entrance of the simulator and flung the door open almost running over Lucario as he charged toward his Princess, Lucario chattered his teeth in anger and left. Marth gave a look of confusion and then asked Zea,

"I thought only platypuses did that!" Zea laughed and then left to go find Arynne and Ike.

"That was hilarious!" Arynne burst out in laughter almost falling over before Ike threw her over her shoulder and said,

"Alright, lets but you to bed, no more sugar or humorous activity for you."

"H-h-h-he… stepped on his...t-t-t-toe! AND HE FELL OFF! HAHAHAHA" She was beyond help it was easy to see.

"Good job Zea, keep at it." Ike added before he walked away with Arynne still bursting in laughter.

"I do believe it's time for you to be heading to bed as well princess, the day is growing old and darkness is creeping in." Marth recited, ever so poetically.

"Awe, sweetheart that wasn't even about me and its making me blush!" Zea told her one-and-only as they walked back upstairs to their rooms. "You are so artistic, and poetic, it's beautiful." Zea added.

"My dearest, light shall not enter thy window before I think of thy grace, and beauty." Zea just about fainted, as they arrived at their door to the rooms.

Zea reached for her chest and started pushing on it, then scratching it, Marth gabbed her hand and asked,

"Zea, what are you doing?" Zea looked up at her prince and stated,

"You've won my heart…I want to give it to you." Marth's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face.

"My sweet lily, you don't have to give me anything, I already have everything thing I could possibly want in you." He leaned closer, kissed her sweetly, softly, and then more passionately than ever. Zea leaned up against her door and wrapped her arms around her princes head as gently pushed her against the door. Nothing could have been more blissful for either half of this perfect match. All that was about to change however….

Without warning Ike opened the door to the room, and Zea lost her balance and fell back, along with Marth tumbling behind her! They landed on the floor completely astonished without a sweet clue what was going on.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" was all Arynne could say from her bed, and then Ike spoke,

"I just got her to sleep!" He ranted, and shook his head. Marth returned to his feet help Zea back up,

"My apologies my friend, best to leave her now I'd say, she'll have to knock out eventually." Marth tried to re-ensure him.

"No, no she won't." Zea rubbed her temples and kissed her boyfriends head then whispered, "But it's worth it, I Love You. See you in the morning."

"My heart is yours my princess," he kissed her cheek and left along with his partner in crime.

Zea looked over at Arynne who was looking straight at her, 3 seconds. That was all the silence Zea got before Arynne started laughing again.

"Hahahahaha!" She roared.

"What is so funny anyway!" Zea asked trying to restore peace.

"Ha, I don't even know if I can remember, ha-ha." Arynne began to calm done as the clock ticked away and both the girls where In their beds asleep waiting for what the next day would bring.

Good chapter? I hope you guys liked it I've been in a very good mood lately, partly because Ive found my own Ike! 3 sooo I migh start to get sweeter and sweeter, who knows, but certainly im still funny, I hope… anyway please review and let me know what you think :D


	13. Photoshoot

Alright guys, I'm finally updating and I can reassure you I will have plenty of time to continue since summer is starting so PLEASE review this chapter and tell me what you think

The morning came as the light from the bright yellow sun shone into the girl's bedroom. Zea's eye's twitched from the beam, and slowly opened. She sat up and adjusted her lace and silk gown that she had just recently made her self; it was a very good job, especially since she had to remember to keep Arynne away from the pointy things. As her best friend came onto her mind she glanced over to find that Arynne was gone. Zea jumped out of bed and searched the green covers for any sign, but nothing was there. Zea reached up and swept her hair out of her face and pulled it, trying to figure out where her friend had gone.

"Where the hell has she gone now? I really hope that she didn't turn into a dog in her sleep and see the mail man outside; I promised her I wouldn't let that happen again!" Zea ranted to herself, scolding and thinking of all the horrid possibilities.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and there stood Marth on the other side with Zea looked out her peep hole. She opened the door quickly and grabbed his shirt by the collar yanked him down to her level and stared him right in the eye.

"SHE"S GONE MARTH!" Zea screamed, as she shook him back and forth not knowing what to do with all the access energy.

"Listen love, I'm sure she isn't running after he mail man again." He tried to reassure her, but it was too late, Zea had entered her nervous breakdown stage. She paced back and forth, and then raced right out the door. Marth watched her leave, cheeking out her handy work on the night dress, then him being the man he was, let his mind take over with much more provoking thoughts.

Zea raced into Marth and Ike's room next door and jumped onto Ike, who was still sleeping. His eyes shot open and a confused look formed on his face.

"Arynne's gone Ike! AGAIN!" Zea panicked. Ike sat up, picked Zea up off of him, and stood her up on the side of his bed. He stretched out, and yawned. Looked at Zea and without warning, Zea slapped him right across his cheek. Ike's head swung back and then returned to look at the troubled female in front of him.

"I'm not going to ask what that was for, partly because, whatever it was, you're the woman and whatever you're thinking is probably right anyway, secondly, because I'll probably get slapped again. So on that note, at 8 o'clock this morning, can I ask you why you're so worried?" Ike's mind was still asleep, and didn't realise what he had just asked for.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS GONE! What if something terrible happens to her?" Zea didn't know what to do so she just sank to the floor. Ike realising what was now going on sat down on his bed and laid back down in his bed. Zea was stared at him and jumped back up. "Didn't you hear what I just said!" She tired to break through to him.

"Yes I did." Was all Ike had to say, by now Marth was also in the room watching the interaction.

"She could get hurt!" Zea yelled, filled with worry. Ike groaned and rubbed his eyes, got out of bed again seeing he wasn't going to get back to sleep now.

"Lets think the through shall we," He began, "My girlfriend, is missing. Normally I'd be worried, however this girl is different. She just happens to be able to transform into a 2 ton elephant. I don't honestly think there's anything out there that could hurt her." Ike said, making sense.

"But…but," Zea tried to speak, but Marth hugged her from behind and whispered in her hear there was no reason to worry.

Then as if on queue, Arynne walked into the room with a towel around her waist and her lime green zebra print bikini on combing her fingers through her hair. She entered the room, pranced over to Ike and pushed him down on to the bed and then giggled.

"Ha-ha, now you're all wet!" and she kissed his cheek and gave him and big playful hug. Zea's mouth dropped

"Where the hell have you been!" Zea couldn't believe her eyes.

"I got up early and I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided id go for a swim in our fish tank." Arynne answered, very very perky this morning.

"You're kidding me right?" Zea's faced turned red. Marth giggled and Ike stared up at his girlfriend smiling happily.

All the sudden everyone broke out into laughter and it seemed that peace was finally restored. The girls made their way back to their room to change and get ready for their big day.

See, today was the day that the executives had scheduled everyone to have a photo shoot for a chance to get on the cover of the new Super Smash Brothers, game that was coming out! Arynne and Zea, were very excited, they had made plans with all the other girls to get together and pick out outfits and hair styles.

As the day wore on, all the girls were tearing up their closets and combing drying and styling their hair, not to mention make-up. Peach had decided to go for the natural look, and put on peach coloured eye shadow, lip gloss and blush. While Zelda went for the more enchanted princess look, and created swirls around her eyes with multiple colors of eyeliner, to emphasize her edgy beauty in her white dress.

Zea had decided to wear a soft sky blue dress, which was cut and different lengths and flew out when she twirled. The straps on the top curled around in a lacy pattern to the back of her neck and the hem line to the skirt of the dress rested under her boobs, which where place on top of a white studded belt. Zea looked in the mirror and imagined herself as the light blue sky so full of air and so weightless. Her natural look, surly complemented her elemental powers.

Other the other side of the room Arynne was wearing a dress as well; it was a fierce leopard print dress the top what tight the bottom was tight, and in fact, it was TOO tight. The other girls had to sew her into it! Yet another painful experience, however, another dress couldn't have suited her better; this dress was able to hug whatever curves Arynne had in her très petit figure. It had think straps that curved around her shoulders and her hair was loosely curled to give her a tigress look.

Both girls looked better than ever, perfectly fitting into their characters, embracing what they were much better than some of the other characters, like Kirby, who had brought along a pink beach ball to play with, and unfortunately then photographer couldn't tell the difference, and ended up picking a shot without Kirby even in it!

"At least no one else can tell the difference." Zea whispered to Arynne who then pointed out Kirby speaking to the other smashers, holding out a photograph.

"I don't think he realises it either!" The girls laughed as they watched Kirby skip around showing of his 'perfectly round proportions'.

They called Zea on first. The set was the simulator changed to whatever environment the director watched, as he read over Zea's profile, he mumbled something to the scene directors who began programming the simulator. The rest of the smashers had taken their seat around so they could watch the shoot. Then as Zea walked into the room, her set was transformed in to a waterfall in a meadow along with rushing water and sun kissed rocks next to floating lily pads. The colors of all the flowers in the meadow and the soft, moist mist from the water crashing into the small pond, reminded Zea of a Herbal Essences commercial!

She stepped onto set and began her shoot. She began by squirting water out of her hands into the air and let it run down back to the lake. Then she wading out to one of the rocks and sat there with half her dress wet, and a white flower in her hair. She had come up with a very dramatic idea, without warning she surrounded her self by a wall of fire and water together letting off so much steam, she pushed the wall to the it was behind her with the water fall and forest in the back round behind that. The director once thought to be quite jumped up and down dancing screaming that he had the shot! He guided Zea off the set and congratulated her on a job well done.

Ironically enough, Arynne was next, of course. The director looked at her for a minute, and studied her, then looked at her profile, and then told the set programmers to work their magic. Right before Arynne's eyes the set changed into a rocky cliff, with lightning going off in every direction, sparking the set with extra flare. Not just that they had also recruited a white tiger and a pack of wolves, and a raven to also participate in the shoot. Arynne moved up to the top of the cliff along side of the white tiger, which stood majestically watching all the other people below. The wolves where crowded at the bottom howling and baring their teeth for the camera. Arynne began to pose next to the tiger as the raven circled over head. The pictures began looking the same, so Arynne came up with an idea. She closed her eyes and entered the thoughts of the raven, tiger and wolves. With perfect timing the lightning crashed as the tiger roared and raven swooped toward the lens from the corner and the wolves growled and howled all together. The director climbed up and helped Arynne down from the cliff and was overjoyed from his day's work. Bragging abut how much money he was going to make.

"Wow, what a fierce photo shoot you had!" Ike said to his girlfriend, "You'll defiantly get the cover!" Marth's eyebrows shot up and glared.

"Yes, Arynne shoot was very interesting, but Zea's shoot was all beauty and grace! It shows her inner sprit! She deserves it I believe.

Of course, this was yet another one of their squabbles, they continued to fight going up the stairs as the girls followed behind.

"Can you believe Marth, saying that my photo didn't show my inner sprit, it ridicules!" Arynne told Zea, who didn't appreciate it at all.

"It's not ridicules! My picture had all the elements in it; I came up with the fire/water wall myself!"

"So did I! What do you think all the animals did all that themselves!" The girls argued back and forth, to a fro, and side to side. Every which-way they could argue they did. Arynne and Zea went on and on until Arynne had to turn into a nocturnal animal just to stay awake! While the whole time, you could hear the occasional pillow, or sports equipment being thrown across the room on the other side of the wall in Ike and Marth's room.

"Who give you the right to criticize the quality of my picture; you think you're the best at everything don't you!" Arynne yelled at Zea.

"Well I wouldn't have to criticize if you did a half ass job! You controlled the mind of those poor animals to get your way you brat!"

"Since when did you know anything about my powers? I didn't TELL them I ASKED them, a wild animal is never going to surrender its self to you, and will only do what it wants to do! So why don't you just shut up and take your perfect little ass to bed!" Arynne said as she jumped in bed and clapped the lights off.

"Least I have an ass bitch!" Zea answered

"Yes, just like you're mothers!" Arynne smiled and raised her eyebrow, then bust out laughing. Zea yelled at her,

"Take that back!" and she threw a pillow at Arynne, who ducked and loaded up with her own pillow and tossed it at Zea. Unfortunately Arynne's aim wasn't that great and the pillow flew across the room and landed in the fish tank.

The girls turned to each other and began to laugh so hard and they couldn't stop. They were rolling around on the floor until they hurt all over.

"Well I think this night has gone swimmingly!" Arynne giggled as she took the pillow out of the fish tank, and searched vigorously for any escaping fish.

Zea laughed and agreed, both girls made their way to their beds and gave each other one last smile before falling asleep.


	14. Fire within

The girls woke up in their room to another sunny morning, both of them displaying new energy, as if either of them needed anymore than they already had. Both of the girls got dressed sporting short shorts, along with tank tops and sandals and literally skipped off to breakfast. As they sat down their men were already waiting for them with breakfast already served. What sweethearts! As Arynne munched on her Nesquik and watched as the white milk turned into chocolate, she noticed something, or someone peculiar.

There before her stood a tall dark man wear dark pants with chains dangling from his studded skull belt, which matched his black muscle shirt and ripped black jean sweater. His jet black, copper tinted hair hung from the top of his head down past his fiery eyes, which shone a blood red. His bang was swept over his left eye which was attempting to hide a scar going right through his eyebrow. With his neck arched, peering around the lunch room for somewhere to sit, He found a spot right in front of their table so Arynne turned to her friends and whispered,

"Who's that?" Marth Ike and Zea looked over at her, confused look on their faces. Arynne nodded her head in the direction of the intruder, and when everyone turned around, he was gone. Like he and grew wings and flew silently back to his lair. Everyone turned to Arynne eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"But he was right there, I promise! He was some dark scary, sort of biker guy! All he needed was a motorcycle, and a Tim's near by!" Arynne tried to explain but with no prevail, and then group left the table and headed for the simulator to practice.

Ike walked ahead and opened the door; he chose the color of his gear and then walked into the middle of the area. He looked up around the stands; glancing around when his eyes caught something, or someone interesting. There he was again, the dark mysterious man with the bad boy image, Ike thought 'what is this guy trying to pull? Look at me I'm the scary guy who doesn't talk and mysteriously disappears, then reappears?' Then that reminded him, he called out to Arynne and Zea and as they came over he mumbled to them,

"Look whose up in the stands!" Zea glanced over to see, Zelda and link in the stands, passionately making out on the floor of the top row.

"Really Ike, you act like you haven't done that before? Come on let's go back up to our rooms and do something." Zea walked away, partly annoyed.

Then while Ike who was very embarrassed, watched Zea walk away, Arynne spotted him! He was sat in a seat, tying his shoe lace.

"Look Zea look!" She cried out. As Zea pivoted and stared up into the stands, she saw Link taking his shirt off, and quite frankly, having the time of his life. Zea swung her head around, glared and marched off, with Marth at her heels. As Arynne and Ike began bickering about where the culprit had gone, Zea was spoke to Marth.

"That was a sight I hope I never have to see again, for the rest of my life." Zea rubbed her eyes, and then grasped Marth's hand as they walked back to the boy's room.

"You sure about that?" Marth teased and gave Zea a dashing smile, which unfortunately she didn't catch because he was still off in space, trying to erase the image of Link enjoying his sweet, sweet love.

"Not a chance." Zea answered, not realising what exactly the question had meant. Marth then swooped in front of her and grabbed his girl by the waist. Picked her up and marched all the way back to his room, threw Zea on the bed and laid next to her, holding her still, very tightly.

"Well, then I certainly hope that there isn't any chance that if I kissed you right now, that you wouldn't like it." Marth nudged Zea's nose with his own. She giggled and then understood what Marth was getting at. She kissed Marth first, as she snuggled right into his warm solid chest. His right arm was gently moving up and down Zea's back, as the other caressed her never wanting to let go. Zea moved her hand up to Marth's face, and swept his hair back from his eyes as she took a moment to stare deeply into them before they kissed longingly again. Her hand rested on her lovers' chest, feeling every vital heart beat. Marth laid his head back on a pillow as Zea rested her head on his chest when the kiss ended. Marth took a deep breathe and sighed, as Zea moved her head to look up at him.

"What If I told you that I loved you?" Zea asked him as he smiled while looking up and the ceiling. Then he answered,

"Well I'd have to say…" He shot, grabbing Zea by the wait jumping up and swinging her around. Then laid her on the bed again, sat on top of her, and said,

"All is fair in love and war!" He reached down and tickled Zea under her arms on her sides and whenever he got the chance, under her chin. Zea screamed and laughed so loudly, having so much fun, and begging Marth to stop.

Then of course hearing all the noise Ike and Arynne entered the room wondering what was going on, and then seeing that there was a tickle attack underway, Arynne ran right into the middle and jumped on Marth's back. Wrapping her legs and arms around him and then tickling him in defines of her friend. Marth got up and started dancing around the room trying to shake Arynne of but it was no use she had him in a death grip. Ike, wanting to defend his manly hood, raced in to help break the lock Arynne had on his friend. But before he got a chance Zea threw a pillow at him, which knocked him back onto the floor. While this was going on Marth had hatched a plan, he starting spinning and spinning around in a circle, making it harder and harder for Arynne to hold on. Suddenly she dropped and landing right into Ike's arms. Laughing like the joking, having such a good time. Marth feel himself from the dizziness and tried to catch his breath while still very excited. Zea pranced over to Marth, sat on top of him and said,

"Yes, I do believe its all fair in love and war." She kissed his for head and got up to let him breathe. Arynne was still recovering from her roller coaster attack, and Ike was beginning to stand up and bring her over to him bed to lay her down. He whispered to her that he was going to go for a work out in the simulator, which made Arynne give him and weird look on her face.

"Don't you remember who's down there?" She said wondering why he would want to see all that again. Then he answered,

"Trust me, I know Link, he doesn't last very long." Ike couldn't help up exert another chuckle, as Arynne burst out laughing again. Zea laughed and the sat down on Marth's bed, as he announce that he wanted to go too. He gave Zea a smile and asked her if she minded, and she said no and that she'd probably read a book. Then glanced over at Arynne who was already half asleep in Ike's bed, as the boys left she grabbed one of Marth's books and began to read.

Time past, and Zea began to get hungry, it was 12:30 already past lunch time so she decided to head down, and grab a bag of chips or something from the vending machine downstairs. She crept down the stairs and rounded the turn into the dark corridor. The lights where turned off, and she couldn't see enough to find the switched so she followed the tiny light that was coming out of the vending machine. As she walked she noticed a door to a room on the other side of the hallway which was slightly ajar. She thought 'who could live down in the dark like this?' She reached into her pocket and scrambled for all her money, in dimes and nickels. When she finally got it all out, she, not being as graceful and she thought she was, dropped all her money onto the floor. She just managed to glimpse the shine of one of the dimes heading in the crack of the door on the other side. She huffed and picked up the rest of the money, and inserted it into the machine, then turned toward the door, in need of that last piece of change. She only opened it a little bit, to see that the lights where off, and no one was inside. She confirmed her thought, and marched in to find her dime. She looked all around the floor with no help. Then as she began to stand up and turn around to leave forgetting about her food, she was startled and screamed. There he was. The mysterious, tall, dark, handsome man, right in the door way blocking her exist. He stood there stopping the little light that was coming in from the buzzing vending machine.

"Whoa, so you finally show you're self." Zea spoke to the dark figure, which was no approaching.

"I'm a back round kind of guy." His deep dark voice, matched his appearance, rough and sharp at the same time. "And when I suddenly find someone in my room, I decide to confront them and ask them what the hell they are doing in there." His voice got louder, as if he was trying to intimidate. Which Zea was sure he was.

"My money dropped into you room and I was only trying to find it." Zea explained. The without warning, the figure reached behind his back and displayed a shiny dime. "No, wonder I couldn't find it." She said to herself.

"Next time knock." He almost ordered. Zea was not to be pushed around like that and marched right up to him and got in his face.

"Listen up, the last this I'm gonna do is let a creepy thing like you push me around." The man looked down at her, admiring her confidence. Then as they where so close, Zea saw that his eyes were now orange, yellow and red, all mixed together, it seemed that there was flames in his eyes. For some reason, she was drawn to it, like a force of nature. She stared into his eyes, as they became brighter and brighter. Then she said,

"What are you?" Silence, then he answered.

"Nothing you've ever seen before." The voice was still so rough, and intimidating, but Zea didn't see it that way. She saw eyes, eyes that were burning and suffocating from flames inside, desperately trying to escape all the rage and fury stocked within. She was trapped in those eyes, nothing could break her free, and she was so engrossed that she didn't notice his arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer or her hands reaching up to his face. Its seemed to her that his mind was too stubborn and hot heated to ask for help, so the rest of his body was taking control on its own. As Zea's own blue eyes were reflected into his, she saw him, on the inside. He was right; it was nothing she had ever seen before.

"What the hell is going on?" an angry, worried, confused, and heartbroken voice streamed in from the door way. Zea's eyes broke free, to see Marth staring as she was caught embracing ever so closely with someone who she didn't even know the name.

Hope you guys loved this chapter! Cliff hanger at its best hey! Please let me know what you think REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW all comments accepted!


	15. Unknown Enemy

Here we go chapter 16! Here's the cliff hanger on the other side! PLEASE read and review okay! Just for me, no one else, only me, 'cuz im like the only girl on the planet…like duh *twirls hair chews gum, and speaks in squeaky annoying voice* LOL Anyway *drum roll!* Hope you enjoy this chapter!

*********************************************************************************\

"Marth, I…I," Zea tried to think of what to say to explain exactly why she was in the arms of another man, in his dark room, staring deeply into his eyes. But she couldn't. The culprit was standing away from Zea now, backing away into the darkness as if he could escape everything that was going on, by absorbing into the shadows.

"All I was here for was to get a bottle of water from the vending machine, I didn't want this…" Marth turned and walked away, silent, broken, and perhaps, permanently. Zea didn't know what to do or say. She turned and stared at the man now leaning against his window creating a silhouette by the bluish moonlight streaming into the room. Zea looked at him, and then the question came to her,

"Who are you?" She waited patiently for him to respond, for what it seemed like hours before he uttered him name.

"Drake," His deep voice echoed in the small, but yet, for what it seemed, empty room. Zea didn't know what to think, she was so caught up in what had just happened because she couldn't explain it for herself.

'_What did I just do?'_

She came back to reality and asked him one more question,

"What are you?" She had never come upon anything as abnormal, and powerful as this. A force that wanted her closer to him was almost unbearable, even now she felt the magnetism pulling her, and pushing her toward him.

"Something I wish I wasn't." He answered, so secretive and almost innocent, like a puppy pushing itself into a corner, too scared to come out. Zea, becoming upset, and confused, wanted to try and get a grip on the situation, and try to have some control over what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as he flicked his hair out of his eyes, and looked at her, with the blood red eyes, that you could still see even in the sombre darkness.

"Same as everyone else here, just looking for somewhere to belong." He didn't move, still as a statue.

"What's your fighting style then?" Zea asked, then wished she hadn't, realising her fault of showing interest was only making this worse. He didn't answer at first, maybe sensing her remorse for her question. After a minute, he answered anyway.

"I shift." Where the only words he said. But it was enough to hook Zea into her next question.

"Shift into what?" She had been staring at him the same way he had been staring at her the whole time, blankly almost emotionless, but always, undoubtedly, a hint of curiosity.

"A dragon." He answered her question, and turned away. He stepped outside the window onto the roof. Zea, wanted to leave, nothing would make what had happened any better if she followed him, and tried to dig deeper to satisfy her curiosity. However she found herself out on the roof, looking at him sitting on the edge, head down, soft breeze, moving his hair away from his face. His sharp defined features where cutting though the dim light. His chin was strong and straight, and balanced by his sleek black hair which was accompanied by and copper streak just in front of his ear. His back arched over, letting his arms balance him as then took hold of the concrete edge.

Zea walked closer, and took the risk of sitting next to him. She could feel the heat coming off of his skin, and it urged her to look at his face, just to see if he was looking back. To her disappointment, there was no connection. Nothing there for her to read, just an emotional wall set up to block her out. So she started to try a pry whatever she could out of him.

"A dragon hey, I guess I could have almost guessed that." She tried to start some kind of conversation, as awkward as it seemed to her. He sighed, and turned to look at her, eyes still shining, still unbelievably difficult to look away. He didn't move closer this time, just stared at her. Zea could feel guilt through his eyes, and more pain. It always seemed to be the pain that shone though the most. She started to feel so frustrated, she had to break through to him, had to talk to him, had to figure him out.

"Why are you so depressed like this? Could you please just talk to me," she pleaded, eyes still locked. "I don't know if you felt what I felt 10 minutes ago, but I'd sure like to know if you did." Zea stopped, realising her voice and risen and was now sounding demanding which wasn't going to help. Drake pulled his eyes away from her and stood up, out his hands in his pockets and sighed. He turned away and looked up and the moon, like a wolf howling.

"I felt it." He said, answering in his usual one sentence. Then surprisingly he added another,

"I know I shouldn't have done it, it's my entire fault, what I've done to you. I didn't mean it I swear it's just…" He trailed off. Zea's hair was blowing across her face, so she swept it away. Then spoke,

"I know, it's like you needed me, and I needed you." She was so surprised at herself for saying this, but in her heart that's how she felt. Like it or not.

"It's unbearable, like I don't want to be next to you, but my body moves closer anyway." He said, looking at Zea, waiting for her to answer.

"Exactly…it's magnetic," it was the best way she could describe it. Drake moved closer to her, curious and animal like. It was the same as a dog, with its eyes wide, approaching a mirror, curious and unsure. He moved closer and closer, and the closer he got it almost seemed like the more confident he became. He was so close to Zea, the same distance he was 10 minutes before.

Suddenly he took her by the shoulders pulled her into him. Their lips touched, and pressed against one another. Yet, they moved at a different beat, and couldn't seem to connect into anything passionate. They parted, giving up trying after and few seconds. Zea stepped back as if to part herself to find out what just happened, the she looked at Drake. He took his hand and wiped the kiss off his lips, then swore. However, that pull, the same force was still there, but it wasn't for each other.

"I don't know what this is." Drake said, combing his hand through his hair. Zea shook her head,

"Me, either, I don't feel that way about you, and vies-versa." She was stuck at a dead end with no way out it seamed, and no point to turn around. The kiss didn't have any effect on her, it couldn't compare to the way her spine tingled and sprit soared when Marth kissed her. She didn't love Drake. It was evident that they needed each other in some way.

The night was getting old and the daylight was going to approach soon, Zea decided to head back to her room, leaving Drake there. Promising to return in the morning to help figure out exactly what was pulling them together and why.

Zea headed back to her room, in the dark of night, and opened her door quietly hoping not to wake Arynne up. As she opened the door just a crack, she saw that Arynne wasn't in her bed, then the answer why came to her as soon as she heard her say,

"Wait you can't go!" Zea followed the direction of the sound to Ike and Marth's bedroom door, even though she didn't want to face them. Unfortunately she wouldn't have a choice as the door opened and Marth stomped out and banged into her right before she could open the door. He looked at her, with a glare, and the walked on, without an apology, unlike his usual gentlemen personality.

"Marth wait!" Zea cried out to him, "Please wait." Arynne and Ike followed out of the room,

"Marth you can't go," Ike said to his friend, "I'll be here for you, you can't run from this." Marth stopped and turned, looked Zea right in the eyes, and said,

"Might as well try." Then Marth turned, without a word, and continued to walk. He walked straight out the front door, into the now, raining sky. Zea ran, desperate to stop him from leaving her, she ran out into the rain

"Marth please you don't understand." She caught up and grabbed onto him arm trying to make him stop. Marth looked at Zea again, and spoke in a sad, angry, upset voice. "Something was pulling me toward him, something I couldn't control."

"How come I don't understand? What is there to understand? Tell me why you were in the arms of some random guy, staring into his eyes with you hands pulling his face closer to yours. Tell me Zea; make up some explanation for that. " Marth waited. He waited for Zea to make some kind of answer, which she couldn't. Zea couldn't answer herself because she didn't even know herself. All she could do was plead with her eyes, which were beginning to water as her hair became soaked with rain. Marth, just for one second, looked as if his eyes felt the same way. But then he snatched his arm back and walked away, down the road away from the mansion and disappeared into the dark stormy night.

He was right, she couldn't explain it, and she didn't know if she ever would be able to. Her and Drake had some kind of connection. She knew it wasn't, romantic, but how was she supposed to explain that to Marth? She let him kiss her, just to see what would happen? No, that wouldn't work. Zea stayed there on the ground, in the middle of a puddle. Arynne came over to sit next to her, as Ike rushed off to try and bring Marth back. Zea's eyes began to fill with bucketfuls of tears. Arynne sat next to her, wrapped her arms around Zea and pulled her into a hug. All Zea could do was wipe her tears away.

"Zea, what happened?" Arynne softly asked her, as she rocked Zea back and forth, showing her nurturing characteristic. Zea couldn't answer; all she could do was choke back her tears. Arynne understood and said they would talk tomorrow morning.

Arynne decided to put Zea to bed and let her try to sleep. So she turned into a Tiger and nudged at Zea until she got on top of her back. Arynne walked slowly back to their room, never making a sound because of the pads on her feet. She pushed their door open and brought Zea to her bed. She bit the covers and hauled them back then hoped up onto the bed and lay on her side. Zea slipped off Arynne's back and thankfully began to breathe a little easier now. Arynne pulled the covers back over her friend and lay down next to her friend. She licked her paws, and then crossed them over so she could rest her head on them. She looked at Zea who met her eyes, and gave a little rumbling moan as if to say everything will be alright, and to get some sleep.

Zea understood what Arynne was trying to say and hugged Arynne around the neck. She flopped back onto her bed, when Arynne sighed.

Zea didn't know what to think, she had betrayed the person she cared about most, without even trying. She didn't know why, or how. She had to get Marth back but now she was afraid that she had lost him forever.

No used to writing stuff this depressing but I hope you guys like it! Now if you don't mind….

REVIEW THE FREAKING STORY BITCHES :3 I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!


	16. Unexplainable Pressure

Alright everyone I'm back and writing again! Crazy hey? I've got a lot of time on my hands now so more chapters for you guys! Also this is going to be chapter 16 because I put two chapters together earlier to make the story longer and make more sense, so if there was anything you didn't understand, its all revised : D. Well I guess I'll start the chapter now, I hope you guys are liking it, I wouldn't know because you guys refuse to review… you know, I was thinking about making a special prize for the person that reviews the most. Just saying! Anyway, on with the story!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Arynne woke up, and leaped off the bed, stretched out her strong powerful legs, front and back, the peered over at Zea. She was still asleep after her rough night.

"_Better let her sleep"_ Arynne thought, _"I'll go wake Ike up and talk to him about this, see if he has any ideas about what to do."_

Arynne went to the door and reached up with her paw, tried to open it, then realised that it wasn't possible to open the door with her paws. DUH. She transformed back into her human form, and then made her way to Ike's room.

When she entered she saw he was still asleep, but decided to wake him up anyway. She nudged him a little bit, and whispered his name. Ike moaned then turned over on his other side to face Arynne. Then Arynne asked,

"I guess you didn't manage to convince him to stay did you?" She said, noticing the empty bed where Marth once slept. Ike shook his head, still trying to wake up.

"He said that, he couldn't stay if he had to see Zea everyday after what happened." Ike explained. Arynne went to ask another question,

"What are we going to do about Zea, she's heartbroken." Ike sat up; he shook his head in disagreement.

"Course she's heartbroken, she lost, one of her two boyfriends." Ike said, expressing his opinion.

"What are you talking about; she didn't cheat on Marth on purpose." Arynne told Ike trying to swing him back onto her side.

"No of course not, she just accidentally wrapped her hands around another guy's neck, just to see what Marth would do, she's completely innocent." Ike spat, trying to defend his now missing friend.

"She said that there was some force controlling her mind, and that she didn't have any feelings for the guy!" Arynne explain to Ike as they both got more defensive each time they spoke. Ike pulled the covers over revealing that he was wearing his orange track pants, and then stood up.

"I don't see how that could possibly work, if she didn't have any feelings for him how come she didn't follow Marth out and try to explain everything then? Who knows what she was actually doing while Marth was up here sulking and packing his things because of her!" Ike ranted.

"She didn't know what to say to him Ike! What could she have said to try and make anything better, she had to figure out what all of it was about first, and then she'd have a better chance of explaining things to Marth." Arynne stood her ground has Ike moved closer, his voice lowered but still carried the same tone.

"She hurt him, Arynne. She hurt him more than any sword, any punch or any Final Smash on earth could have hurt him. This time it wasn't in the pain simulator, it was in his heart." Ike was so upset and angry; he didn't know what else to do. Arynne had nothing else she could say either, there was nothing that could explain what went on between Zea and Drake. They would have to work it out for themselves.

Back in Zea and Arynne's room, Zea woke up in her bed, cold and hungry. She sat up and combed her hair out of her face with her two hands, and stayed there for a minute.

"_I've got to fix this." _

She stood up, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After she was done, she put on pair of jeans, and a big pull-over sweater. She dried her hair and straightened it out, then headed for the lunch room to see if she could manage the fit down some food.

It was late in the morning; everyone else was already up and finished their breakfast, and probably training or doing their own thing. Zea grabbed white milk with two straws, and then sat down to the table by the window, so she could stare out and the foggy, misty day that was left over after the thunder showers the night before.

She quietly sipped her milk and was about to make her way to Drake's room when she saw Ike and Arynne walk through the cafeteria to get to the west side of the mansion. The lunch room short cut was the quickest way to avoid hallway traffic. Zea was going to shout out to Arynne when she heard them talking about her.

"How is spending more time with the same guy going to fix anything!" Ike growled, still upset. Arynne gave a little high pitched sigh and answered,

"I don't know Ike, this guy has always seemed to me to be a sign of bad news, but if it makes her feel better to be with him then so be it. Maybe she will figure out what went down."

"Yeah, like what makes that guy attractive enough and her shallow enough to forget about the guy she's been with for the past 6 months." Ike spat out the words like chewed tobacco. Arynne stopped in her tracks, and yelled,

"Who the hell do you think you are to call her shallow, not for one second have you even considered trying to understand her situation like I've tried to understand Marth's. I know that she's the reason he's gone, and none of this would have happened if that guy had never shown up, but you don't even know what went on between both of them. You weren't there to see it, so why don't you shut you're freaking mouth and try to help the situation instead of hurt it!" Arynne finished, this was the first time she had ever had any kind of confrontation like this with Ike.

Zea was there to hear and see it all, she was so afraid to be seen, she crouched down underneath the table as tears fell down to her lap.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Tell her its okay to go ahead and cheat on her boyfriend with some whack job? Yeah, that's what I'll do, thanks for the advice you're so smart." He countered back,

"Shut the hell up, I'm done talking to you, its no use. You're acting like a 3 year old!" Arynne said to her boyfriend as she stormed off in the direction she came; probably back up to her room. Ike shouted at her as she walked away,

"Well I'm glad that we will never turn out like them!" Arynne spun around; a tear fell down her cheek, before she turned around and left the room. Ike watched her leave then rubbed the back of his neck before he walked away.

Zea got up from her hiding place to sit back on her chair; she wiped the salty water from her eyes and sniffled. She took her milk and threw it in the trash, then scuffled over to the exit, the one that would lead her to Drake's room.

When she got there, it was like she never left, the gleam of the vending machine still crept its way into Drakes room, and the light was still off. Zea pushed the door open and peeked inside. Drake was no where to be found, literally. He was actually gone, not hiding, or creeping you. He was actually gone. Zea didn't know weather to stay or go. Then decided that staying couldn't make things any worse then they had already become.

She walked out onto the roof that she had only visited a short time ago. The mist was making it difficult to see anything. She tried to distinguish exactly what the view was, but the fog was so thick she could barley see 5 meters in front of her.

Suddenly there was a rush of wind and Zea's hair blew back behind her shoulders. She stared into the distance trying to pick out what was out there. Her eyes strained as she began to see a figure emerge from the mist. She took a step back as the figure got bigger, and bigger. It was black, with large wings, which blew the gusts of wind toward Zea, the Beast settled down with its claws scratching the roof as it walked close to Zea, slowly becoming smaller as it transformed.

It grew arms first, then a bare chest with a red tattoo of a dragon similar to itself, followed by legs and a head.

Drake was then standing in front of her, wearing dark jeans. He was breathing hard, still trying to get oxygen into lungs. Zea gave a small smile, trying to be friendly, hoping today it would be easier to get information out of him than it was the night before.

Drake walked away, back to the inside to his room, before he climbed inside he motioned Zea to follow him. She followed him slowly, as if being cautious and unsure about her every decision. As she walked in, Drake turned on the light and closed the door; he looked at Zea afterward and saw that she was nervous and worried. He didn't know what to say or do to make things better, so he didn't say anything. This was nothing out of the ordinary.

Zea watched him as he grabbed a t-shirt, and throw it on over his muscular body. The shirt was tight, and sported and black cross across the front, with shredded hems on the sleeves. He pushed his hair slightly away from his eyes and then sat on his bed. Zea figured this meant it was time to talk, so she spoke.

"So, you're a black dragon. Suits you," Zea said trying to start a conversation as the ever evident temptation to sit next to him began to grow again. Drake sighed, and then began to talk.

"Look, this isn't getting any easier for me to talk to you either, lets just figure this out because this feeling gets any stronger, I can already feel it coming on already." Drake was very to the point; he was as desperate to fix what was going on just as much as Zea.

"Well, you're and dragon and I have elemental powers," Zea began, "what could be the possible connection between the two?" Drake thought for a minute then answered.

"I breathe fire." Simple. Zea spoke,

"Well most dragons do that don't they?" Zea pointed out the obvious. Then surprisingly Drake chuckled and smiled.

"Well, there are not really any of us left. The people who are like me refrain from transforming, because they want to live normal lives." He explained in his deep rough voice. "When you are a dragon, flying high in the air, perching upon cliffs and gazing over the forest, something comes over you. You're more animal than human, and it takes great strength not to kill anything or anyone." Drake trailed off, and gave off the vibe that he didn't want to say anything more, but Zea needed to dig deeper.

"Then why did you decide to keep transforming?" Zea waited for him to speak again.

"It's a part of me, it's the part where I don't have to worry about anyone else, only me, and concentrate on my life, without ruining anyone else's." he finished and then looked up at Zea with those memorizing eyes. Completely irresistible.

Drake stood up and moved closer as if giving in to the force and Zea was almost happy he did, because it meant that she didn't have to give into the force herself. He stood up, in front of her not as close as the times before, but still close.

Zea took a breath, and inhaled his scent; it had a musky, forest tint. He put his arms around Zea, slowly, and unsurely. He was being very cautious not to do anything Zea didn't want him too. He brought her in closer to him, and the final pull of the magnetism, pushed them into a hug. Zea wrapped her arms around him and sighed. Drake sighed too as if the pressure had been lifted from both of them at the same time. Then as if it had never been there, the force disappeared. Zea pulled her head back from Drakes chest. Confused, and curious.

Drake caught on to what she was doing, and pulled back too, but not letting go of his grip on her waist. He noticed that the strength of the force and diminished and it was easier to be apart. He stepped back and looked at Zea, he was about to ask if she was feeling the same, when she spoke,

"Yeah, I know, it's gone. I can't feel it anymore." She brought her hands out in front of her and analyzed them. Nothing had changed she still felt like Zea, but the force was gone. Just gone.

Drake then moved back farther away, experimenting. He kept going and going, but nothing ever returned. Drake looked at Zea, Zea looked at Drake.

Suddenly Zea began bouncing up and down exerting all her happiness, maybe it was nothing all this time, maybe the magnetism between them had only been their minds playing with them. But before they could celebrate, Drake walked up to her again, and gave her a big hug. He nuzzled his face into her neck and then backed away. Zea smiled a friendly smile, and then proceeded to the door.

She opened it, turned around and closed it. Then as soon as she went to walk away, she was violently pulled back into the closed door, and she hit her head, with great force. She fell to the ground, never being able to pull herself any farther away from the door. Blood slowly dripped down through her brown hair onto the floor.

Zea's head pounded inside, and there was so much pressure building onto her chest pushing her as close to Drakes room as it could. The door began to give as Drake opened it. The pressure was gone when he knelt next to her, but in real life, the pressure had never left.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Okay so what did you think of this chapter? Good? No Good? Do tell, ladies and gentlemen…onward to the REVIEW BOTTON *insert trumpets playing the charge melody here*

LOVES YA!


	17. Unbreakable

**Pretty confusing hey? Well seeing as you came to this chapter; it seems as if you WANT MORE. Perfect! Read on my friends!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Zea woke back in Drakes room with a bandage on her head along with an ice pack. She blinked her eyes a few times more before she caught sight of Drake on the other side of the room, creeping her as usual. He stood up and moved to her side. He didn't want her to wake up and see him there next to her. At this moment Drake was even scared to sit next her, afraid something else would happen. Zea tilted her head as pain shot through every nerve in her body.

"No, don't move, it only makes it worse." He told her as she tried to relax.

"What happened?" She asked only remembering the pain.

"As soon as you closed the door I heard a loud noise against the door, and when I rushed over to open it, there you were on the ground bleeding." Drake explained to Zea.

"Do I have a concussion?" Zea asked trying to make sense of what happened, too early for her own good because even now her head was still throbbing.

"I think you have a Sidney Crosby concussion." Drake concluded.

"A what?" Zea said confused, her face was puzzled before Drake elaborated.

"It a concussion where it doesn't really hurt, but you're going to complain about it anyway." Drake grinned at his little joke, as if trying to cheer Zea up. Zea smiled back,

"I guess the force never left, did it?"

"Well you didn't purposely smack you head against the door," Drake pointed out, and grinned again.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't," Zea said, then added, "You haven't come up with any solution to this problem yet have you?"

"Afraid not," Drake's dark voice answered. Never leaving its mysterious and gloomy persona behind not matter what he said. Zea groaned she wished she could move, wished she could think, and wished she could figure out this mess. Drake moved away, sensing Zea's discomfort and crept back into his corner leaned against the wall and tried to stay as far away from her as he could.

He was so misguided, and oblivious to the answer to fix what was going on, so he did what he did best, avoided the problem by removing himself from the situation.

"_Always worked before,"_ he thought, moving away from his problems before always seemed to be the solution. So as he planted himself in the corner and tried to avoid another injury caused by him, Zea tried to sit up. Drake flinched, not wanting her to hurt herself again, but held himself back, still conscientious about his talent for destruction.

Zea fought though the pain and stood up. She moved her hands around her body, twirling them as she began to spin. Tints of yellow, pink, green and white all meshed together around Zea. It seemed to flow through her body, and take control.

Drake was still leaning against the wall, trying not to look star struck, by putting his bangs in front of his eyes. The lights slowly began to fade, as Zea sat down on the floor, supporting herself with her arm, as she regained her strength. Drake watched her carefully making sure she didn't hurt herself trying to stand back up, but when she did with ease he relaxed. She sat back down on the bed, and stretched out. She saw Drake looking at her,

"Sprit," she said, "The bond between all creatures, and the force that control's life." Zea explained to him. "I have healing power, so my 'Sidney Crosby, concussion is gone." She smiled at him, so he returned the smile.

"Well now we have to try and figure this out before you hurt yourself trying to leave again." Drake said anxiously.

"I don't know what else to think up." Zea said disappointed. "I don't know what kind of connection you and I could possibly have."

"Me either." Drake sighed, and walked over to the bed, sat down next to Zea and intertwined his fingers.

The two just sat there for a while not knowing what to say or do. Who would, considering the situation they were in? Drake and Zea breathed, simultaneously, never skipping a beat. Until finally Zea stood up and walked over to the door. Drake watched her carefully. She touched the door knob, and sighed; she turned around and leaned against it.

"I miss him so much," Zea said to herself. Drake however, overheard and stared at her with those fiery eyes.

"Nothing feels right without him, I don't want to stay here, and I want to go so badly. I want to chase after him, I wan to tell him everything, tell him how I feel, and have always felt. Now, I don't know if I'll ever get the chance again."

"I'm sorry," Drake apologized in his rough voice. Zea looked up at him,

"It's not your fault," she tried to compensate, "you aren't the reason I can't leave this room, and you aren't the reason I moved closer to you last night."

"Yeah, I guess." Drake answered, with sorrow and almost guilt in his voice.

"I just wish it hadn't happened, you're not a bad guy Drake, and I do like you, but not the way I love Marth, and I need him now more than ever. It's just so hard to understand why the forces on this earth wanted me and Marth apart."

Arynne was sitting upon her bed, leaning against the wall, painting her nails. She didn't know where Zea had gone, and she refused to speak to Ike. She was so angry at him for yelling at her the way he did. She hadn't even done anything wrong, all she wanted to do was have things change back to the way they were before.

She was about to start paining her pinkie toe green, when there was a knock on the door. She looked over and concluded that it couldn't be Zea because she had her own key. Arynne got up and walked to the door, she opened it, and there was Ike. She turned around and started to walk back to her bed, but as soon as Ike went to step in, he realised Arynne was in the process of slamming the door in his face.

As the door came to a close Ike grabbed the handle and opened it back up, followed his girl to her bed and sat there on the foot, while she ignored him. Ike started to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again,

"Listen, I…" he stopped, and just watched her as she painted her nails, never really knowing what he could say to make it all better. He took a deep breath and started again.

"I don't know what to say here, all I know is that I'm really sorry for what I said, and I shouldn't have said any of the things I said about you or Zea. I don't know what I'm talking about, I really don't, I didn't have a right to call her shallow or to try and create the situation in my head that she was purposely trying to hurt Marth. I know now that she would never do that, just like you would never try and hurt me, but in the middle of all this, I hurt you. I never in a million years thought I would do that to you and it's crazy how two people can feel the way we feel about each other, or how I feel about you. I love you so much, and all I want is you, and please can we just forget about it, I hate being away from you and…" he stopped.

"Can you please say something I've been rambling on and you haven't said…?" Ike was cut off by Arynne leaping over all her nail polish and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as she could. He picked her up and put her on his lap as they kissed and made up.

"Apology accepted." Arynne said in the middle of it all as they both rolled around on the bed, so happy to be back together again.

However, it took them both a few seconds to realise that they were rolling around on Arynne's bed, which had nail polish with the caps off al spread out, in a rainbow of colors.

Ike and Arynne jumped off the bed and began to asses the damage. Arynne was a number of different shades off pink, along with the occasional spot of yellow, while Ike was sporting a little bit of blue here, some red there, and a little bit of orange and indigo mixed up in his hair.

Arynne looked at Ike's face and saw how upset he looked seeing how messy he was and began to laugh; she jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around him. She kissed his forehead and he smiled. The two were so happy, and in such a playful mood.

Ike was about to walk over to the bed so they could lay down when something stopped him in his tracks. Arynne noticed him looking over towards the door and followed his gaze until she saw what Ike saw.

"Where's Zea?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

End of chapter! I know this one was a little shorter, but there other one I posted today was longer so it evens out! Please tell me what you think! And go review! Pweeez, I give out cookies!


	18. Unbelieveable

Zea was sitting quietly, twirling her fingers while Drake was sitting behind her drawing on his bed. He wasn't a bad drawer at all; he was very patient and concentrated on the small details, which made his picture beautiful. Zea had glanced around and caught sight of some of his art work that he had posted in his room. Mostly dragons, but ones all different shapes and colors. All of them where in such great detail, that Zea could pick out the different patterns of their smooth scales.

Drake peered up every once in a while, although Zea hadn't noticed her was drawing her. He had been at it for the past hour and he had almost finished her hair and face. Her brown hair was falling over her back and over her shoulder while her hand was supporting her face as she was leaning on her right knee, her long bangs where swept over her eyes so almost all Drake could see was her little nose peeking out from behind her hair.

Zea glanced over to see Drake scuffling over his piece of paper, erasing and then drawing ever so carefully the same line over and over, trying to make it seamlessly perfect. Zea crawled over to sit next to him and saw he was drawing her, and very well. She raised an eyebrow and said,

"Ya know, my hair is longer than that." She said, taking a long piece of her brown hair and showing him how long it was. Drake pushed Zea right off the bed, and she made a thump, as she hit the floor.

"Hey! Don't go picking on girls!" Zea shouted at him that walked up and gave him a smack in the back of his head. And Drake motioned with his arm to shoo her off.

Zea made a 'hmphing' noise and walked over to the window sill where she perched to look out the window. She saw birds flying and the wind brushing up against tree's making their leaves dance. Zea was so lonely. It was the only word, and the perfect word to describe how she felt. Marth was her knight in shining armour, the guy she thought she could spend the rest of her life with, and now that feeling of being loved and cared for, and nurtured had passed. Nothing was the same as it used to be, and that's how Zea wanted it.

Back in the top floor of the mansion, Ike put Arynne back down on the floor, and answered his question,

"I don't know, yesterday was the last time Arynne saw her." Arynne piped in,

"Yeah, she wasn't in my bedroom last night." Arynne was about to continue, when he was gone.

"Let's follow him." Ike said to Arynne and the two of them took off behind him.

Zea and Drake were still trapped in Drakes room, too scared to try to leave again, not know exactly what was going on, but always wishing that they did. Suddenly the door knob turned, the door opened and there he was standing there like an angel. Marth had returned.

Zea jumped up from her window sill seat and run into Marth's open arms, he snuggled into her and kissed her neck. The two were reunited, for what it seemed like forever that they were apart. Arynne and Ike caught up to Marth and saw what was going on; Arynne smiled and leaned her head on Ike's shoulder.

Zea was breathing so hard trying to hold back the tears; her happiness was over the possible limits. Marth was there to hold her, love her, and care for her again. She pulled back and kissed Marth so passionately that it felt like the two were floating, that they were the only ones in the world. This kiss was different; it meant something special in Zea's heart. Unlike the kiss she had shared with Drake, who was motionless still sitting on his bed as he watched the two lovers embrace.

"Marth, I thought you'd never come back!" Zea said, pulling him closer and closer.

"Well, I'm here to stay now, because I know what's going on." He looked up from Zea, to stare at Drake. He locked eyes with him before he was about to reveal the truth.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hey guys! I know this is a short chapter, but I had a lot going on today, and it couldn't be a long one, because as it looks like from here, the next one will be unveiling the truth about what's really going on between Marth and Zea! So expect and interesting chapter reeeeeally soon!


	19. Uniting, Identity

With everyone present, it was time to uncover what was really going on between Zea and Drake. Marth found a chair to sit in, as he prepared to inform every one of his findings.

"Wait, how do you know what's going on?" Arynne asked, seeing the missing link.

"While I was away, I couldn't bring myself to believe that Zea had actually betrayed me, and her excuse was so unbelievable that I had to question it. If she was lying she would have came up with a much better excuse. So, in an effort to understand, I did some research. Amazing what you can find on the internet if you know what you're looking for. Fortunately, I came upon something very very interesting. This, in fact, explains everything." Marth answered, while his company were becoming more and more anxious to hear what he had to say.

Zea was sitting close to Marth, never wanting to part his side again, and also very excited to finally hear how to fix her problem. Drake was still sitting on his bed, with his sketch of Zea in his lap, which he was now returning to his self behind him, so he too, could listen to the truth. Arynne had found a spot on Ike's lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist, while she stroked his fingers. All were intrigued, all were filled with suspense, and all were about to find out what was really on.

"In the beginning, I was searching for the wrong thing," Marth began, "I was searching '10 ways to get rid of a nuisance.'" He said this as he stared Drake down. Zea cringed, for the first time realising that this might be the start of a conflict that could tear her friendship with Drake apart or her Love for Marth in half. Zea was torn.

"That's when I came across something very interesting," Marth explained. "I had mistakenly spelled 'nuisance' wrong one day, as I was slamming- I mean typing…on my laptop back home. I had spelt it, 'n-i-s-a-n'." Marth spelt out the word.

"So when I searched it without correcting my errors, a news article pops up." Marth continued on, "Its head line was, 'princess of Nisan disappeared'. I being a prince myself looked up the article, interested in the news. I didn't realise that it was old until I opened it up. Its date was back in February of 1997, however I continued on my reading of the article. It said that on the eve of the princesses 4th birthday, she was kidnapped." Everyone took in a breath, hearing the turn in the story, which was now becoming unbearably interesting.

"It seemed that someone had broken into the room at night, and stolen the child, never to be seen again. King Peter and Queen Sophia sent out search parties and a full force investigation. However nothing helped. After years of looking, without a clue to be found, the parents gave up. It was useless to look for their child now, because she had either died, or grown up in another part of the world and as two years went by it would be hard to distinguish if the child was there's." Marth paused, bowing his head and rubbing his neck, then began again.

"I was very interested in this story, and the village of its origin. With that I came up with some very interesting facts. It seemed that the child was beyond special to its parents, it's seamed that it possessed special powers that she had not yet learned to control or use. The parents had kept them a secret from almost everyone, but as the investigation came to a close, their conclusion was that someone had stolen her because they had found out about her special abilities.

"That was the end of the article, and it seamed as though then ends of the line for investigation. But as I looked through the culture of the village, I found another missing piece to the puzzle. There was another special thing about the little girl. I looked deeper into the articles trying to find some way to decipher what it was the press was interested in; it seemed that there was another secret the family had kept but did not reveal." Marth had made the story all that much more interesting, even Drake and moved out from his corner to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Finally I came across a reference, a maid claiming to know the secret about the lost child. However, she would no reveal it, in fear that if the King and Queen found out she would be in great danger. Sadly, in my findings it said that the King and Queen had already passed, the lucky break was, and her name was listed along with the postal code where she had lived. I searched it, and discovered what town she lived in, and sure enough in the numbers listed in its phone book, there she was.

"Her name was Amber Riel, and it didn't take long for me to call her number, extremely engrossed in the story and curious to find out what the secret was. We talked on the phone for some time and it was very interesting to find out what she had to say. She told me it all took place back when the young princess was 3…

"Dear, don't let her run off to far now!" The King called as his wife, watched over their rambunctious daughter.

"Don't worry, Amber and I will take good care of her Peter!" Queen Sophia called back.

As the adults were talking, the little princess was prancing along through the flowery meadow. She would sniff every flower that she passed and would always avoid stepping on the little creatures below her feet. She wandered through the meadow as she slowly approached its edge. The dark forest was surrounded by bushes and shrubs with berries on them. The princess curiously, investigated the sweet and soar tastes of the berries.

The maid and sometimes babysitter, Amber was carefully watching over the little girl. She and developed and strong relationship with the child and almost understood her train of thought. The princess was becoming a little more adventurous and was galloping along the side of the bushes.

Suddenly something popped out of the bushes, something that made Amber's eyes almost pop out of their sockets. There before her was a black dragon, right in front of the young princess. It stopped, and sniffed her, its nose flaring and its grunting. The little princess began to giggle and flopped down on the ground as the dragon got on top of her and began to lick her softly.

At this point the Queen and the King had both taken sight of the actions and didn't dare move closer to the beast to try and remove their daughter away from it. However, Amber started to make her way into the proximity of the creature.

The without warning the dragon jumped off of its new play mate, and forced itself between, the toddler and Amber. It began to growl and flared its wings to make itself look bigger. Amber backed off, too afraid to come any closer, as she saw its teeth and claws white as the clouds in the sky.

As soon as Amber backed away to a safe distance, the black dragon turned and began to fiddle with the girl again. She stood up and ran away as fast as she could, and the dragon followed her, they almost seemed to be playing a game of tag. It was breath taking, yet troubling to watch.

Once they finally managed to get the child away from the dragon, all of the witness's vowed never to speak to anyone about the dragon encounter.

Sadly for them, it would become much more difficult than they had hoped, as soon as the little princess was parted with her friend, she would cry and throw tantrums for hours and hours on end. Finally the family gave in, and returned to the meadow, hoping that the dragon wouldn't show. Unfortunately for them, the dragon came back and acted the same way as before, it played and pranced happily never wanting to part with its play mate.

The hours, days and weeks past, everyday was the same, straight in the morning, all the little girl would say was, "go see draaaaaaaagon." It seemed that the routine had become a family affair. The relationship was so weird and yet, to Amber not dangerous.

She watched the dragon as it would gently pull on the little lady's hair, and it would begin to fly then swoop down to surprise the princess. They would carry on for hours on end, under the watchful eye of Amber. It seamed nothing could go wrong, well it seamed that way…

One day as the two where playing, Amber was watching the two chase each other around the meadow. It was becoming their favourite game, although it required a little more attention from Amber, because the dragon was slowly growing bigger, and she had to be cautious that it didn't hurt the little girl as they played.

The dragon was in the air circling, as the princess was spinning around below looking for her friend. Suddenly the dragon swooped down and it knocked the little girl down onto her belly. Amber got up and began to race over to the scene of the crash. Then the dragon became inflamed and for the first time breathed fire in Amber's direction. Or really, ever. She had never seen it breathe fire period.

Without warning the little girl got up from the ground and became very angry. As cute as she sounded when she said, "No dragon, bad dragon!" She was very upset. The dragon turned to her, and it seemed to feel the same way. It let reached out its claws and scrape the girl on her side, causing her to bleed out of the small wound. The little girl didn't have the instincts to comprehend the situation, she didn't realise it was best to back off rather than to fight back. Without warning, she shot and blast of water at the dragon.

As she did so, the dragon attempted to defend itself by breathing a team of flames at the princess. The two collided, creating a large cloud of smoke. The dragon stepped back, eyeing the smoke, perhaps not quite understanding what was going on. The little girl took advantage of the dragons lack in focus, and this time she used his own weapon against him.

She gave it everything she had and got the dragon, her old friend, on his right shoulder. It tumbled down to the ground, injured by the burn, and it was now weeping in pain. Amber couldn't believe her eyes, and it could be seen in the little girl's eyes that she couldn't believe her own eyes either.

There lay a boy, only a few years older than the princess, he looked badly hurt as Amber raced over quickly to retrieve the princess, and examine the boy. His wound was deep, and looked like it would leave a permanent mark. It also looked like the princess had gotten the beast just above is right eye as well.

Just as Amber touched the boy, he transformed back into a dragon, almost instantaneously. Amber and the princess watched as the dragon slowly got to its feet and began to fly off. The little girl, looked at Amber and said, "Amber, did I huurt tha draaaagon?"

Amber looked at the toddler, and nodded, she didn't know what was best to say. Then the little girl added, "Will he ever, tome back?" She asked, speaking the best she could, while she was still trying to learn how to pronounce words.

"I don't think so," Amber answered, as she picked the princess up and held her in her arms as they both walked back to the castle. The little girl started to cry, and they never returned to the meadow again before she was kidnapped.

Everyone was listening intensely to the Marth, as he explained everything in detail. Zea was beginning to feel upset inside, and she looked to Marth for the answer. The answered laid in Marth intelligence. Arynne and Ike were still engrossed as he stood up from his seat.

"So, what did you find out from the story, sure Drake is a Dragon but that doesn't solve our problem." Ike said, questioning.

"I think Drake is the dragon from the story, the time line is right, and we all know he possesses a scare above his right eye. Let's see Drake, what kind of marking you have on that shoulder." Marth asked curiously as he marched over to Drake, Zea stood up, and followed him over.

Drake looked panicked and scared. His eyes were flaming and you could almost see the shine on his skin from the sweat which was now forming on his forehead. He stood up, and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his tight abs and trimmed chest.

There on his right shoulder, was a series of marks, which could have been left from a serious burn which was untreated. Zea gasped, and then looked up at Marth; he looked back, longingly and lovingly. As he reached for her shirt Zea held her breath.

Marth pulled her shirt up to reveal her side, and there it was the smallest of marks left behind after a deep cut that wasn't looked after. Zea was the princess from the story, with the special powers, who was kidnapped from her homeland. There it was in black and white. Zea looked over at Drake you was standing there eyeing the scar she had on her side.

"You are a princess, my princess." Marth told his wonderful girlfriend, who was now in shock. Her eyes were wide, and she couldn't believe her new identity was real. Marth kissed her on the cheek, and she was brought back to reality. Marth and discovered her real identity, and her connection with Drake, but then she thought,

"But why are me and Drake inseparable?" Zea questioned, almost being let down, realising that the problem wasn't solved. Marth sighed,

"I didn't managed to find anything on that part at all, I was hoping that it was just the deep friendship was what was keeping you together, but since you've been in here all this time, unable to leave I guess its more than that." Zea didn't believe what she was hearing, her hopes were so high, Marth had returned, forgiven her, and almost solved everything, except for the problem that was causing the most trouble.

"Wait." Drake spoke, everyone turned their heads, and Arynne raised an eyebrow, her curiosity was mounting.

"Remember how you said sprit is the bond between living things?" Drake was hesitating at first, but now, he was becoming confident, and he believed that he knew the answer. Zea nodded her head before Drake continued, "maybe, since you hurt me, with your own powers, but I never recovered is the reason why this force is keeping us together." Drake stopped.

Marth Ike and Arynne all looked at Zea, who was about to speak,

"You're on to something Drake," she said, becoming hopeful once again, "let me try."

Zea reached out and pulled Drake closer, she twirled her fingers, and waved her arms back and forth over the scar of the burn that was left on Drakes shoulder. The yellow, pink, green and white colors shone between Zea's hand and Drakes chest. Everyone held their breath as the lights grew brighter and brighter. They soon began to dim, and fade. Zea stopped concentrating on her power when she was finished, and took and look at Drakes shoulder.

It was gone. The scar was gone.

Zea was overrun with happiness, but first, wanted to confirm Drakes theory,

"I'll be back in a second she said." Grabbing one of Drakes pillows, and then running for the door. She opened it, took and step out and closed it, she threw the pillow behind her head and waiting for something to happen. She braced for the harsh impact but it never came.

She walked further and further up the hallway, but it never came to her to return. It was gone. Finally it was gone. She raced back to the room opened the door, and leaped into Drakes arms. She hugged him and a friendly way, thanking him over and over for what he had done. He held her close and when they both parted, a smile reflected on both their faces. The play mates where reunited, and their friendship could now begin where it left off.

She then turned to Marth, he was there with a happy grin, and she walked over to him and kissed him. She kissed him with all the love in her body, never feeling so happy, or grateful that he was in her life.

Zea let go and took and deep breath, everything was solved, everything would go back to normal now, everything was right. Zea smiled to herself, turned back to all over her friends, some old, and some new. She knew who she was, and knew where she belonged.

DID YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE IT? Please tell me! I WORKED VERY VERY VERY HARD ON THIS! LOL

LOVES YOU GUYS!

On a side note, I now have pictures of the characters posted on my profile, there's a link there that will take u to a picture with represents what they look like roughly, so go check them out!


	20. Eye of the Tigress

The girls were exhausted from all the conflict, it seemed that it had been lifted off their shoulders and they could now put it behind them. Arynne and Zea walked back to their bedroom, glad that they could be reunited and finally get some sleep that night.

"So, you're a princess hey? Are we going to find out next week that I'm 'the chosen one' or that I was raised by a pack of wolves after they ate my parents?" Arynne joked with her friend.

"Maybe," Zea said giggling, "I still haven't let it soak in, I'm way to happy to be able to live my life freely again."

"You know, when you think about it, If Marth hadn't spelt 'Nuisance' wrong, he would have never come back and helped solve the problem." Arynne pointed out to her friend.

"True, and to think I always make fun of you for your spelling disability." Zea laughed, as she looked at Arynne and saw the insulted look she was wearing. "Maybe one day when you spell something wrong, you'll find out the world is going to end, or that monkey's are going to lead the human race!" Zea ran off, knowing that if she didn't, Arynne would surly catch her and make her pay for the insult.

The girls chased each other through the hallways like they were seven years old, Zea was beginning to get a bit of a lead on Arynne, so as her competitive nature kicked in, she transformed into her favourite animal, the tiger. She gave Zea a greater lead as she shifted, but it wouldn't last long once she started running.

Zea looked over her shoulder and saw that Arynne was catching up, using her long legs and large strides to her advantage. Zea was beginning to become tired and she needed something to delay Arynne so she could get away or hide. The new princess thought quickly, and then remembered that it wasn't only Arynne that had powers.

Zea turned around just as Arynne was in range, and fired a piston of water at her, right in the face. The big cat stopped and tried to move her head away from the water. Zea had taken off again, once Arynne and shaken off all the water from her eyes and face. She had to think of a new strategy if she didn't want to get squirted again, as Arynne began to catch up, a door opened to one of the rooms ahead.

Out stepped captain falcon and snake, it seemed that they were arguing, but Arynne and Zea racing around had interrupted their conversation as they prepared to leave their room. Snake knew that Arynne could shift and since Zea was running away, he was smart enough to piece together that it was Arynne chasing her; however there are those less fortunate Smashers who do not possesses that higher capability of thinking…

"Don't worry Snake I'll get the tiger!" Captain falcon shouted. He leaped into the middle of the hallway, as Arynne was approaching fast.

Snake looked at his watch, then held out his arms, then began to count,

"3…."

Capitan falcon prepared to launch an attack on the tiger, to bravely save Snake, "FAAAAAAAALCOOOOOOOON…"

"2….." Snake counted. Arynne leaped into the air just as Falcon opened his mouth to say 'punch'. Sadly all that could be heard was,

"!"

The Captain retreated from his position just before Arynne was able to leap on top of him.

"1…" Snake said, a second before Captain Falcon jumped into Snakes arms, petrified.

Arynne was laughing so hard in her head she rounded the corner and stopped to take a breath. Zea had disappeared, but after a breath or so, Arynne would be able to sniff her out easily. After a few seconds the tigress could catch her breath and move on to catch her prey.

She sniffed the air and ground, and found Zea's scent like a brown cow in the middle of a herd of white ones. She trotted, keeping tabs on Zea's direction and how fresh the scent was, then without warning, out pops Kirby and Jiggly Puff from their room.

Oh the temptation. It was unbearable, Arynne couldn't control herself, she charged the two cat toys, and pounced on them. The two pink balls of fluff, where the perfect size playing toy for Arynne's large paws. She batted them around, just like squeaky toys, except these didn't squeak exactly; it was more of a scream of horror.

Kirby was too busy checking himself over every time Arynne's claws made contact, that he didn't notice her get up off her back and stalk the unsuspecting Jiggly Puff who had thought her ordeal was over once Arynne let her drop to the floor. Unfortunately that was not so.

Arynne attacked the rounded pink balloon, and her powerful claws brought Jiggly Puff closer to her teeth, just as Arynne was about to begin to gnaw on her squeak toy, which probably wouldn't squeak when Arynne dug her fangs into her victim, there was a slight distraction up the hallway.

There on the end was Zea, ringing little bells tied to a string attached to a stick. Arynne slowly crept off Jiggly Puff, who now was about to sing herself to sleep to try and overcome the horrific incident. Now seeing Zea, she was coming back to her senses. Arynne now laughed so hard in her head that she had almost eaten Jiggly Puff. She would have felt bad about it but, she knew that she would have spit her out anyway. Anything 'Jiggly' other than 'Jell-O' belonged in a hot dog with a back load of chemicals.

Arynne was creeping closer now, waiting for Zea to take off, she new Zea was up to something, but Arynne was stubborn enough to think she could avoid it, all she wanted was to get Zea.

All of the sudden, Zea took off around the corner, and Arynne leaped after her, she let out a little growl and was heavily in pursuit. Zea had now entered the hallway that the girl's room was in, she was getting desperate for some place to hide, where Arynne couldn't get her, so knowing Arynne probably didn't have her key; Zea opened their door and bolted inside.

Arynne was at Zea's heels, she was expecting to have to break down the door, but it was left open. Then before she went inside, her finely turned hears began to hear chain saws, hammers and monkey wrenches. She stopped running and peered inside. There was their room completely demolished, with contractors breaking down walls and painting new ones.

Their first mistake was painting Arynne's green wall purple. Their second mistake was screaming 'Ah…dear god, it is a tiger. Save me lord I beg of you,' And their last mistake was not bolting their ladders to the floor.

Immediately Arynne swatted at the bottom of a near by ladder, and caused the painter who was applying that horrid purple on Arynne's green walls, to fall, hit a dresser, and then the floor.

Zea was in complete shock, and was now very angry. She saucily said,

"If you hadn't taken Gilbert, and his fish tank out, you wouldn't have hit that pointy oak dresser." She said to the man on the floor who was about to regain consciousness.

Just as Arynne was about to swat at another ladder, in walks this preppy girl wearing the same shade of purple that was being splattered on Arynne's walls. She was tall with shoulder length black hair, she was wearing sunglasses indoors, and she sported a preppy little smile on her face.

Arynne roared as she entered, and to her surprise the girl wasn't fazed. In fact, she walked right up and petted Arynne on the head as she said,

"Nice kitty, daw that's a good kitty." Arynne cringed, "Dave, what are you doing lying down on the job?" She said this to the man who was knocked out on the floor. She gave him a little boot with her stilettos, and then walked over him to observe the room.

"Ah, I can't wait to see my room when it's done."

Arynne and Zea looked at each other and Arynne growled. Then without warning, down comes a can of purple paint from the ladder Arynne had knocked 'Dave' off of a minute before. It lost its balance and slipped off the ladder, and came crashing down right over Arynne's head.

Arynne growled furiously about to lose her patience, that was going to leave a purple bruise the next morning.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Funny chapter guys? Thought the conflict was over didn't you? Oh no my friends. It has just begun!

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Hits and visitors have been going up! And I'm so excited to finally have 40 reviews! Hopefully this chapter will encourage you to give me more! :D I hope so!

Love you guys!


	21. Sherry'

Arynne, already agitated, shifted back and prepared to confront the unknown intruder. She had done enough destruction, when Arynne looked around to evaluate the damage, she couldn't find her bed.

"You're not a kitty!" The new girl said, astonished.

"No, but I'm about to pounce!" Arynne exclaimed as she rolled up her sleeves. Even this girl's voice wanted to make her cringe.

Zea saw that there was a brawl about to start except this time, it wouldn't be in the Pain Simulatior. She quickly stepped in to hold Arynne back, as she tried to figure out who this girl was.

"Alright, before she turns you into catnip," the referee spoke up, "who are you?"

"My name's Claire." The girl replied as she took her expensive looking purse off her shoulder and sat down.

"Who the HELL do you think you are getting rid of the fish tank, Gilbert AND my bed?"

"Not to mention a few walls..." Zea added to Arynne's question.

"Well, you said it was a good idea, because it would more space to the room, plus green was so last season." Claire replied, in her perky voice.

"In that case..." Arynne threatned, "how would you like it if I knocked you right into NEXT season?"

"What she means to say is, who are you?" Zea asked, glaring at Arynne and giving her a quick elbow to the ribs.

"Aren't you two my interior designers?" Claire asked innocently. However, Arynne's response was the exact opposite.

"You know what I think would make the room look SO much better?" She said as she took hold of Claire's wrist and guided her to the door, "if you left!" Arynne pushed her out and slammed the door in Claire's surprised face.

"Who pissed in your Cinnimon Toast Crunch this morning?" Zea asked sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow.

"THAT, apparently." Arynne replied as she pointed to the door that Claire was probably stil right outside of.

"You WERE right!" Claire's perky voice rang from the other side of the door, "it DOES look better out here!"

Arynne and Zea looked at each other wearing confused faces. Zea reached for the door and asked, "what are you talking about?" She then swung the door open and all she could see was Claire staring dreamily up at Ike and Marth, who were planning on visiting their girlfriends when the new guardog began gawking at them.

"Who's the girl with the googly eyes...?" Ike asked, looking at Arynne and pointing to the newfound nuissance. A question to which Arynne was happy to respond.

"My worst nightmare." The blonde shivered as she replied. Ike walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist then kissed her forehead.

All of a sudden, a flash of an expensive camera-phone startled the couple. They look over, dumbfounded to Claire, clearly the suspect of the flash.

"Oh, em, gee! I'm gonna post this on my blog!" She gushed as she snapped another picture, "I can't believe my interior designer is in a relationship with Ike Greil!"

"Uh...we're not-" Zea started but Claire cut her off.

"Wait, how come that wasn't posted on your Facebook!"

"I don't have a Facebook..." Ike corrected her.

"WHAT? You mean I added an imposter? That's so bogus!" The petty princess said in shock.

Zea and Marth were observing the situation when Marth asked, "So...who is this...er...lovely young lady?" with sarcasm.

"Our new client..." Zea replied with a sigh, playing on with the interior desinger thing. Marth, being able to read Zea like a book, instantly knew from her tone of voice that she had no idea who his new admirer was.

"Oh, no way! Don't tell me that you two are a couple too!" Claire squealed as she snapped another picture, this time of Zea and Marth.

Arynne reacted quickly, stood up and snached the camera from Claire. However she was not willing to let go and tightened her grip on her camera-phone.

"Give be back Sherry!" Claire whined, as Arynne yanked back on 'Sherry'.

"You named you're camera-phone?" Ike questioned as the fight for 'Sherry' continued.

"Dude, it's, like a camera-phone, it like totally deserves it!" Claire responded, subconiously letting go of 'Sherry'.

"Ha! I got it! Say goodbye to 'Sherry'" Arynne laughed triumphantly, threatning to end 'Sherry's' life.

Arynne was about to take off to a closet and torture 'Sherry' when suddenly 'Sherry' dissapeared from her hands.

Arynne turned around to see 'Sherry' floating in mid air. She rubbed her eyes, in disbelief, looked again, and for good mesure, repeated the sequence. Zea, Marth and Ike were also astounded, seeing 'Sherry' magically flying in the air. Arynne now convinced that 'Sherry' had grown wings, started to jump after her.

She bounced and bounded, up and down, trying to catch the HD mega pixel, bird. Arynne then trying to outsmart the floating enemy, shifted into a kangaroo.

She thought her powerful legs would take her places, however when she prepared to launch her full power attack, her state of apsent mindedness came to play. She moved under 'Sherry' and bent her long legs. She used every ounce of force in her body, and leaped.

Unfortunetaley her miscalculation of the height of the room, and the potential jumping power of her legs, lead her straight into the ceiling, hitting the exact spot where the paint can had made impact on her head earlier.

'Sherry' had moved, right before Arynne hit her, and maigcally dodged the attack. At the very moment, was still floating in the air.

Arynne fell to the ground, shifted back, and grasped her head. Ike rushed over to her side, and picked her up.

"I think you're going to need you're head checked." Ike whisperd. Arynne moaned and leaned into Ikes warm chest. She seamed as if she didn't have a care in the world. Probably because all her cares had been knocked right out of her.

Zea told Ike to take her down, and to bring her back to their room with a full report, and not to remind her of...'Sherry'.

When Ike left with Arynne, Zea turned over to Claire who was looking innocent, and cluless, per usual. Zea noticed that she was caressing 'Sherry' in her hand, even though 'Sherry' had been floating all by herself before.

"Alright, I think you know what just happened." Zea said, as she marched over to Claire. "Care to explain?"

"Well...calculating Arynne's velocity potential, I concluded that her acceleration would force the action to be devastatingly severe. So I used my telekenisis, to prevent the action from causing strain on 'Sherry'." Claire finished.

Zea's jaw dropped, and quickly reached behind her back and yanked out a physics dictionary, looking up all the words Claire had just said. When she got an understanding of the terms, Zea threw the book behind her then spoke, "so, you have psychic powers, huh? Never would have saw that coming..."

Marth had finally notice the state the room was in. "What's going on in here, anyways?" The prince asked, staring at the half-demolished walls.

"I'm renovating!" Claire chirped.

"Oh no you're not!" Zea butt in. Not a lot of things really annoyed the princess, but this would definitley be added to that short list.

"That's right, I'm not renovating, you are! What am I talking about?"

"Yeah...really..." Zea said sarcastically, blowing a stray piece of her sidebang out of her eyes. Suddenly, a ring sounded out from 'Sherry'.

"Yay! Lunchbreak! I wonder what kind of food they have here, I hope there's caviar!" Claire exclaimed then walked out of the room, leaving Marth and Zea to stare after her. Being the first to break out of his trance, Marth walked behind Zea, wrapped his arms around her and put his head next to hers.

"Well...that was interesting..." He remarked, his breath warm against her ear. She breathed in a comforting sigh. Then since they were alone for the first time that day, she asked a question she had been wondering about.

"Marth, if I'm a princess, where is my family, and kingdom?" She asked him not knowing if she wanted to know the answer to her question, as she saw the saddness creep into Marth's eyes.

"My Princess," he began,"I didn't want to tell you, once I saw how exited you were about being a princess, but here it is." He took in a breath, trying to ease his own pain, before it started. He knew he would hurt Zea by revealing the truth, but he had to.

"After you were taken away, your parents spent all their time searching for you, sadly since they did so, their kingdom slowly fell apart. It became disorderly with no one to guide it. Your parents valued you more than their kingdom. So they chose to give up on their duties and try and find you." Marth explianed.

"Eventually, everyone left, no one was left in Nisan for your parents to rule over. They were the king and queen for their own country, but it had no one in it. You're still a Princess Zea, but with no one to rule over. Nisan is just an abandoned country, perhaps waiting for you to return." Marth finished, and held his forgotten princess close. She was the only piece of her kingdom left, and even she was barely part of it anymore. Marth was right, maybe Zea would one day return to her homeland, and myabe she could bring Drake there too, it would certainly be a eye opener to her past, and maybe her distant future. For, what made her happiest was being in her lovers arms, and spending time with her family.

Unfortuneatly, it seamed that her family now included...'Sherry'.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So, how did you like that one? YAY FOR DITZES WHO ACTUALLY TURN OUT TO BE SOMEWHAT SMART! Also, thanks to the wonderful and awesome Zea900 for co-writing this, because obviously askor's grammar and spelling sucks ass! (Yes, she's writing this as well. Don't like it? TOO BAD, SUCK IT UP.) Hopefully I'll get to do something like this again, toodles, people!


End file.
